ALICIA
by princessttarsandy
Summary: Candy viaja a escocia en busca de su novio, con quien pensaba formar una familia, tras una decepcion amorosa, y sin dinero decide quedarse en Escocia, Terry un cirujano solitario y entregado a su trabajo, pero muy solo...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicas! Se preguntaran esta loca que... todavía no termina una y ya esta con otra... pues les platicare que esta la estoy presentando en la GF, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no alcance a terminarla de publicar, asi que espero que sea de su agrado.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes que aqui aparecen no son de mi propiedad si no de MIsuKY & IGarashi.**

**SUMARY:**

** Alicia es una niña huérfana con Cancer, Candy tras viajar a Escocia para reencontrarse con su novio, descubre la infidelidad de él.**

**Terry un hombre enamorado de la madre de Alicia, una persona seria y fria, Alicia apesar de todo reconcilia en su camino a estos dos personajes.**

* * *

**ALICIA.**

**Antes de comenzar con la historia, se preguntaran porque del título. ´Alicia ¨ un nombre común, nada particular ni sorprendente el nombre.**

**Aun me pongo a pensar en todo esta historia, como es capaz un poco de luz, iluminar el camino, como la luz siempre existe junto a la obscuridad.**

**Pienso en la historia y se me hace increíble, tristemente en la vida existe millones de historias como esta que les pienso contar ¿Por qué?, por que a pesar del dolor, de la tristeza y enfermedad, al final del camino siempre hay una esperanza, muchas veces damos importancia a cosas tan insignificantes, nos enfrascamos tanto en nuestra rutina que nos olvidamos de lo que es realmente importante, se nos olvida la belleza que tiene una rosa al abrir en el mes de abril , se nos olvida la maravilla de ver un amanecer, la paz que refleja una tierna sonrisa de un niño.**

**Saben si alguien me pregunto hoy, si me arrepiento de algo en mi camino, diría que no, pero si me preguntan ¿Qué le cambiaria a esta historia?, solamente seria el final, el triste final que guarda el ciclo de la vida, es una de estas ocasiones que se me hace tan injusta y cruel.**

**A diario nacen y mueren personas, sean cercanas o lejanas a nosotros, no somos insensibles al dolor ajeno, pero solamente aquellos que lo ha experimentado, sabrán de lo que les estoy hablando, muchas veces dicen, ´Al menos ya no está sufriendo¨. Pero de que es la vida sin el dolor, Cuando aprendemos si no lloramos, la enfermedad es parte de mi vida diaria, me toca ver morir y ver nacer a muchos seres humanos, con cada uno de ellos, me llena de esperanza, al mismo tiempo que me muero de tristeza, porque en esta vida no hay nadie que se acostumbre a vivir con ella. **

**Regresando a mi historia ¿Quién era Alicia? Y por que contar esta historia, que tienen de especial, quizás para ustedes nada, para mi es la luz y la esperanza en mi camino.**

**Para que lo entiendan debo comenzar desde el principio. Un principio que en su momento no le hallaba sentido, pero al final así empezó, esta historia que solamente es contada en parte en las cuatro paredes de un hospital.**

* * *

**Hola!1 si bien es muy chiquita el prologo... los capítulos van hacer más largos... espero en verdad que sea de su agrado... por fiss dejenme un review...aunque sea chiquito, o al menos unos jitomatazos para saber si les gusto o de plano no...**

**Cuidense. **


	2. Un nuevo mundo

Hola antes de comenzar el capitulo. quiero agradecerles a todos y cada una de ustedes por dejarme un review, y por aceptar esta historia... y en verdad espero que sea de su total agrado.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes que aqui aparecen no son de mi propiedad si no de MIsuKY & IGarashi.**

**SUMARY:**

**Alicia es una niña huérfana con Cancer, Candy tras viajar a Escocia para reencontrarse con su novio, descubre la infidelidad de él.**

**Terry un hombre enamorado de la madre de Alicia, una persona seria y fria, Alicia apesar de todo reconcilia en su camino a estos dos personajes.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 01.**

**Un nuevo mundo.**

El bajar del avión el aire fresco de Escocia, me daba directamente en la cara, estaba un poco triste, ya que unos días antes había discutido con mi familia, por la decisión que había tomado, estaban en desacuerdo que dejara Chicago y menos que me viniera a vivir con Marcus mi novio, pero a pesar de eso mis ilusiones eran demasiadas, que no me importaba en esos instantes mi familia, además para mi en esos momentos el era toda mi vida.

Camine a paso lento por los pasillos del aeropuerto, a diferencia de todos los demás pasajeros a mi nadie me esperaba, no tenía prisa por llegar algo extraño ahora que lo pienso, además de que tenia un poco de hambre no soy muy asidua a las comidas del avión, así que tome un taxi y me dirigí al centro para comer primero antes de ir al departamento de mi futuro ¨esposo¨.

Al lugar que me llevo el taxista, era un hermosa cocina económica estilo grecorromano, atendido por una mujer de larga cabellera castaña y sonrisa amable no mayor a los 34 años, me tomo la orden y se retiro, al mismo tiempo que me dejaba unas galletitas de mantequilla.

Me perdí observando el pasar de las personas, algunas parejas sonrientes pasaban, algunos abrazados otros tomados de las manos, algunas mujeres con sus niños de repente me entro la nostalgia, solamente tenia unas cuantas horas lejos del país que me vio nacer, crecer y desarrollarme tanto profesional como personalmente, cuando ya extrañaba a mis padres, mis amigos y mis primos, pero era parte de la vida tarde o temprano tenia que hacer mi vida, una vida en la que ellos ya no estarían cerca.

Una lágrima traviesa corrió sobre mi mejilla, al recordar que mi madre lloraba, ante las duras palabras que mi padre me decía, pero la imagen de Marcus me lleno de nueva cuenta de energía, pague mi cuenta y decidí marcharme.

Pague y salí del lugar cheque mi reloj y eran apenas las tres de la tarde, la dependienta del restauran, me recomendó un jardín que según ella no podía dejar de ir a visitar el Branklyn Gardens, ubicado Dundde Roaden, el lugar era hermoso, de verdad era de lo mas digno de ver contaba con una enorme variedad de flores exóticas, dando el aspecto de estar en el jardín del mismo palacio.

Al salir, me dirigí a la avenida Queen´s, donde vivía Marcus, el no sabia que yo llegaba justo hoy, así que seria una sorpresa para él, ya había hablado de dar este gran paso, así que tenia programada mi llegada dentro de dos semanas más, pero había logrado la transferencia de mis internado en el Hospital y la liberación del otro antes del tiempo programado.

-**Buenas tardes señorita**

-**Buenas tardes disculpe voy al departamento 12**

-**La espera el señor Green**,- me pregunto un hombre pasando los cuarenta años con mirada arisca, y algunos rasgos orientales

**-Si…**

-**Déjeme informarle como comprenderá no le puedo dejar pasar sin la autorización de él-** me comento en tono seco, mientras me examinaba.

Era cierto iba muy sencillamente vestida, pero no era para que me tratara como una pordiosera.

-**Disculpe señorita**… enseguida el señor baja.

-**Muchas gracias**-conteste con el mismo tono seco que utilizo para algunos pacientes impertinentes.

10 minutos después mi novio bajo, en su rostro se veía reflejado la sorpresa de verme, pero también había algo mas en su mirada que no alcance a comprender.

- **Marcus amor**-corrí a tratar de refugiarme en sus brazos

-**Candy amor**- comento mientras me retiraba mis brazos- llegaste… que no recibiste mi carta

-**Cual carta amor?-**pregunte preocupada

- **no, Nanda… olvídalo… vamos**-comento mientras me dirigía al ascensor.

- **y como estas**?

- **Bien amor, de maravilla… me hubieras haber avisado antes**- comento

- **Quería darte una sorpresa**

- **Y vaya que me la diste**- murmuro bajito

- **Que tienes te noto nervioso.**

- **yo…**

- **si tu.**

- **no, nada**

- **mmm… veo que tuviste fiesta anoche**- comente viendo que había algunas latas de cerveza tirada en el piso, y restos de comida

- **Ah. No… no… lo que pasa**

**- Que sucede**

- **Amor que te parece si te cambias y vamos a cenar**

- **Mejor vamos a quedarnos a limpiar y de paso revisamos la habitación-** comente coqueta

- **Amor ahorita no**…-comento retirándome las manos de nueva cuenta de su cuello

- **Marcus que sucede**-pregunte desorientada

- **Nada amor, lo que pasa es que estoy muy cansado**.

- **Bueno que te parece un pequeño masaje**- comente mientras comenzaba a masajearlo de los brazos... Poco a poco el se comenzó a relajar cuando se escucho la puerta abrirse.

- **Marcus que diablos sucede y esta quien es-** comento una mujer de cabello pelirrojo como el mismo fuego

- **Elisa… yo…**

Ok ya no entendí nada… -**Marcus me puedes explicar quien es ella**.-comente

-** Y tú quien eres**- comento la pelirroja

-** Yo soy**…

- **Da igual… Marcus que sucede-**comento la mujer ignorandome en todo instante

- ¿**Quien eres?**- pregunté y por que le hablas con tanta familiaridad a mi novio

- **Tu novio… niña estas equivocada**

- **Como**

**- Candy veras lo que pasa es que Elisa es…**

- **Es…-** comente desesperada por le titubeo de hasta ese instante mi novio, se veía nervioso y en un instante estaba demasiado pálido.

**- Soy su prometida**

- **Prome…** **¿Que?-** grite aun sin entender

- **Tonta nos vamos a casar y ahora me puedes decir que haces**

- **No… no es cierto… esto es una broma verdad**- comente mientras me llevaba una mano a mi boca tratando de contener el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

- **Candy lo siento pero es la verdad**

**- Eres…**

- **Marcus amor, lo siento se me olvido algo**- comento una castaña de piel aperlada

- **Alejandra que haces aquí**-comento la pelirroja enfrentando a la castaña… yo por mi parte no sabia que hacer aun estaba tratando de encajar el rompecabezas que tenia enfrente.

**- Elisa… yo me voy**- comento dándose la vuelta

- **No tú no te vas hasta que me expliquen que diantres esta pasando aquí**

- _y ella quien es_- pensé

**- Elisa veras…-comento Marcus... **yo en definitiva no me modia mover aun seguia procesando lo ocurrido

- **Eli… vine a ver a Marcus temprano por que quiera darte una sorpresa verdad Marcus**-comento la castaña mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-** eh… si**

-** MM.…. No se esto se ve muy sospechoso**

- **Bueno al menos no por nosotros o acaso me crees capaz de traicionarte amiga…-** comento la castaña, girando hacia mi.- **y tu quien eres.**

. **Yo… yo…-** de repente me entro coraje, todo estaba claro, él muy maldito me estuvo viendo la cara por mucho tiempo se iba a casar, y además había pasado la noche o la mañana o como sea con la mejor amiga de la novia, de repente me dio mucho asco- **Eres un**…- me gire hacia él

- **Candy cálmate**

- ¡**Deje todo por ti! todo,** -grité-** mi familia, mis amigos, mi trabajo,¡ mi país!, todo y para que…eh… dime…-** comente mientras lo golpeaba- **eres... un maldito cobarde**

-** Oye suéltalo.-**comento la pelirroja tratando de safarlo de mi agarre.

- **Para encontrarme el primer día que llego que ya estas comprometido… eres de lo peor por que no me lo dijiste**- grite al borde de la histeria

. **Oye loca cálmate y explícame que es todo esto que estas diciendo**

**- Estoy diciendo que soy su novia desde hace seis años, y me pidió hace dos meses que nos viviéramos a vivir juntos**

- **Dos meses?… eso es imposible… nosotros tenemos un año juntos, de los cuales hace seis meses estamos planeando nuestra boda-**comento Shockeada la pelirroja

- **Eres un maldito**- grite, mientras salía como alma que lleva el diablo.

-** Eres una maldita basura, que pensabas que nos ibas a tener a las tres-** fue lo ultimo que escuche.

Todo me estaba saliendo mal, muy mal para ser precisos, no tenía ni un solo día de haber llegado a Escocia, cuando… ¡Dios mío prácticamente estaba en la calle!, no tenía a donde ir… si mi día no podía ser peor, necesitaba de algo fuerte, algo para olvidar y reírme de lo ridícula que he sido.

Así que sin importarme nada ingrese al primer bar que encontré, por suerte era un mixto, así que no tendría que preocuparme por ver cosas indebidas.

Al llegar el barman un hombre que rondaba entre los 45 años, de mirada afable, me saludo.

Buenas noches que desea tomar

-**Eh… un Whisky**- yo en mi vida antes había tomado pero siempre había visto a Anthony tomar whisky, así que se me hizo fácil.

-**Aquí tiene.-**comento amablemente entregándome el contenido, le di un trago y sentí que mi garganta ardia e inmediatamente comencé a toser.

-**Tranquila… es tu primera vez verdad**- escuche una voz a mis espaldas

**-A que te refieres-** me hice la desentendida

**-No eres de aquí-**comento una mujer de hermoso cabello castaño hasta la cintura.

**-Nop-**conteste sin dirigirle la mirada

**-Vaya de dónde vienes-**

-**Disculpa pero….-**francamente mi vida estaba en el fondo del pozo, y lo que menos deseaba ahroa era hacer relaciones publicas

-**Oh! Es verdad mi nombre es Karen Klaise**- comento la chica sentándose a mi lado

-**Candice White-**conteste resignada, definitivamente algo andaba mal con esta chica, por que las indirectas no las entendia o le valia

-**Bueno Candice se ve que no eres de las que acostumbra un trago ocasional, y no eres de Escocia por lo que veo**- yo solamente fruncí mi seño

**-Y que te hace creer que no soy de Escocia-**conteste con sequedad

**-Tu asentó… es mas estoy segura que eres americana-**

**-Eh… y como lo sabes-**conteste sorprendida

-**Simple naci y crecí en Nueva York, hasta que me transfirieron acá, y dime Candice que haces tan lejos de casa-**

**-Por baka-**conteste sin un atisbo de tristeza

**-Y eso... se puede saber**

**-No me gusta hablar de nada.**

**-Vamos es bueno desahogarse, sabes**

-**Y por qué debo hacerlo contigo.-**conteste cortante

-**Porque soy la única persona que está cerca y no tengo nada que hacer… ¿quieres otra copa?-**comento mientras le indicaba el barman que se acercara

**-Eh…esto si**

-**Dos tequilas triples por favor**

**-¿Tequila?-**pregunte dudosa

-**Si es mejor que el Whisky, o al menos me gusta más**.

-**Bueno gracias.-**conteste con sinceridad

-**Entonces Candice dime ¿que te sucede?.-**esta mania de ella me estaba a punto de volverme loca

**-Acaso crees que soy de esas locas que se la pasan contando sus asuntos a desconocidos-**conteste ya fastidiada

**-Por eso, es mejor que se lo cuentes a una desconocida, que nunca más vas a volver a ver**-contesto como si fuese lo más normal en la vida.

Quince minutos después y tres tequilas más, ya le había relatado todo con lo referente a mí llegada Y mi decisión de marcharme.

A ver entonces como las cosas no salieron como planeaste vas a dejar ir tu carrera al traste por que el hombre a quien amabas, ya estaba comprometido

-**No pienso abandonar mi carrera**

**-claro que si**

**-Que no-**

**-Que si-**

**-Que no-** dije molesta

**-Vamos, como dices eres Doctora no**…

**-Sip**

**-Y estas en tus pasantías correcto**

**-Si y…**

Bueno como pasante o Internista no puedes estarte cambiando constantemente hasta completarlas y así conseguir la liberación de tu cedula la cual te acredita como Doctora legalmente… si regresas, va hacer muy difícil y antiprofesional de tu parte dejar el puesto abandonado no crees, además tus padres ¿Cómo crees que se sentirán?

**-Esto…**

**-No lo habías pensado verdad**

**-No**

**-Vamos White quizás no tengas, casa, ni novio, pero ya estás en Escocia dale una oportunidad a este país, y date a ti la oportunidad de crecer.**

-**Se oye muy bonito pero no creo que pueda**.

**-Que acaso es mejor huir y correr bajo las faldas de tus padres...-** comentó, por un momento ninguna comento nada-**White piensa es tu profesión la que está en juego, por lo que has trabajado… acaso vas a ventar todo por la borda.**

El sol, comenzaba a colarse entre las cortinas en tono crema, lentamente abri mis ojos para volverlos a cerrar, mi cabeza dolia a morir, mientras observaba alrededor no recordaba donde estaba. Y poco a poco empezaron a llegar las imágenes de lo sucedido el dia anterior una lagrima rodio por mis mejillas al ver lo tonta que había sido. Después fragmentos de la conversación sostenida con la desconocida hasta esos momentos.

Decidí levantarme de la cama, pronto tendría que dejar la pequeña posada donde pase la noche, iría por mis maletas al departamento de Marcus y me marcharía de nueva cuenta a Chicago.

Al salir del hotel, en mi bolso portaba solamente $ 10800.00 dolores en efectivo tendría que ir a sacar dinero para poder comprar el boleto.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando me arrancaron, el bolso .

Un ladrón agárrenlo.- pero nadie me ayudo.

Si mi vida no podía ser peor, era con todo lo que contaba para comprar el boleto, y marcharme de nueva cuenta a Chicago y ahora que iba a ser.

Me encontraba atrapada, si dinero, sin novio y sin casa. Mi vida no podía ser peor.

* * *

Oh! a la pecas si que no le esta llendo como planeo...

mmm.. que sudecedera despues?

- se ira a su pais?

Bueno niñas como se han portado muy lindas conmigo, antes de finalizar les quiero agradecer por sus mensajes.. y pedirles que me los sigan haciendo llegar que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos y son mi fuente de inspiracion.

Asi que por portarse bien les dejo un adelantito.

Besitos!

Adelanto

* * *

Eran las dos de la tarde, y me encontraba debatiéndome en marcarle a Marcus, para recoger mi equipaje ya que ayer con todo lo sucedido, las había dejado ahí, tenía hambre y no contaba con efectivo, solamente mi mugre celular,

Sin darme cuenta pase por la misma cocina económica en la que ayer había comido, aun se me hace que estoy dentro de una pesadilla, pero el sonido de mi estomago y el fuerte dolor de cabeza me confirman que esto es mi realidad.

La triste y cruel realidad, en solamente esas cuantas horas me sentí que había adquirido dos años más, estaba cansada y mis pies me dolían.

Me quede parada observando, cuando de repente me cae una cubeta de agua, sucia.

* * *

Bueno chicas nos vemos.

Por fiss.. un review!


	3. Un rayito de Luz

**DISCLAIMER:**

LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUI APARECEN NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SI NO DE CANDY CANDY Y SUS CREADORAS MISUKI E IGARASHI.

A EXCEPCION POR EL DE ALESHA, MARCUS Y ALICIA.

* * *

**Capitulo 02.**

**UN RAYITO DE LUZ.**

Eran las dos de la tarde, y me encontraba debatiéndome en marcarle a Marcus, para recoger mi equipaje ya que ayer con todo lo sucedido, las había dejado ahí, tenía hambre y no contaba con efectivo, solamente mi mugre celular,

Sin darme cuenta pase por la misma cocina económica en la que ayer había comido, aun se me hace que estoy dentro de una pesadilla, pero el sonido de mi estomago y el fuerte dolor de cabeza me confirman que esto es mi realidad.

La triste y cruel realidad, en solamente esas cuantas horas me sentí que había adquirido dos años más, estaba cansada y mis pies me dolían.

Me quede parada observando, cuando de repente me cae una cubeta de agua, sucia.

-**Oh, querida lo siento mucho no te vi**- se disculpa la misma mujer de ayer

-**Diantres, chanfles y recontra chanfles… ¿Qué no puede ser peor aun mi día? ¿Solamente me falta que un perro se haga pipi en mí?** – y como si fuera karma me estaba exprimiendo la blusa, con la molestia y murmurando mi desgraciada vida, cuando un perro greñudo y enano color negro levanto su patita y hizo sus necesidades- **yo y mi bocota**-grite- **mugre animal lárgate**- grite molesta- **Dios que hecho para tener este día tan miserable**

-**Querida estas bien, discúlpame en verdad**- me volvió a decir la mujer, logrando por fin captar mi atención y en su rostro en verdad vi la culpabilidad.-**Ven pasa… para que te cambies esa ropa**

-**Eh… estoy bien**-comente aun entre molesta,

-**No nada, no puedes estar así por las calles te van a confundir con una mendiga**-comento la mujer. ¨_Si supiera, que ya estoy en esa lista de mendigos_¨ pensé mientras era dirigida por la señora al local.

-**Ven mi niña ¿Cómo te llamas?-**comento mientras subíamos por unas escalerillas de metal que distaban del todo al lugar.

-**Candice White**- comente con acritud

-**Candice, bonito nombre y dime querida ¿de donde eres?**-pregunto amable

-**De Chicago**

-**De Estados Unidos…-**comento volteando a verme, dejando de buscar algo en los cajones**- Criatura del cielo que haces tan lejos**-comento dulcemente.

-**Es que… no le importa –**conteste de manera grosera

-**Eh… lo siento, tienes razón y se puede saber donde te hospedas**

**-Lo siento… eh tenido un mal día-**comente ya más tranquila al enteder que la señora solamente trataba de ser amable.

**-Querida no te preocupes, esta anciana debe comprender que no debe de estar de metiche… por cierto ayer estabas con la misma ropa no**.-

**-Eh… si…-**comente- ¿**como lo sabe?**

**-Alesha nunca olvida una cara, y menos de una niña que parece un ángel-**comento con total sinceridad

**-Muchas gracias**

**-Dime que tienes por que te vez tan triste, ayer estabas melancólica pero no asi.-**comento

**-No es nada… solamente que** …

-**Que paso nena- **no supe que fue, si la desesperacion o la necesidad de sentirme confortada dentro de esta terrible pesadilla, pero en verdad necesitaba un desahogo.

-**Me asaltaron**

-**Madre del cielo, no paso nada… y yo todavía aventándote agua-** En el rostro de la mujer habia preocupacion, pena pero no lastima.

-**No, gracias a dios, pero me quede sin dinero**

-**Y donde te hospedas**

-**En…pensé regresarme a Chicago-comente apenada**

**-Pero no tienes verdad**- comento adivinando mi situacion.

**-No**

**-Y aquí no tienes amigos, familia**- negué con la cabeza

-**Bueno que te parece si te quedas aquí-**comento la mujer con la mayor naturalidad del mundo

-**Que?... no, no, puedo**-comente

-**Por que no- **

-**Por que no me gustan las limosnas, además no quiero ser un estorbo- **y era verdad jamas me han gustado causar lastima a las personas**.**

-**Y quien te dijo que iba a ser de a gratis**- me le quede viendo con cara de pocos amigos, pero no logro el efecto deseado, y la mujer comenzó a reírse.

-**Sabe que… muchas gracias pero me voy- **estaba a punto de marcharme pero la mujer me detuvo

**-Disculpa… es que…-**decia entre risas- **no te vayas te puedes quedar… en las calles no hay nada bueno y no tienes dinero te comente que no iba a ser de a gratis**

**-No entiendo**-En un momento pense que quizas estaba algo loca la mujer

-**Mira… me puedes ayudar ya sea en la cocina o como mesera y de ahí me pagas, mientras consigues trabajo-**comento la mujer

**-Lo que pasa es que yo soy Doctora, fui transferida al Hospital de especialidades- **La verdad es que no tenia pensado ingresar al hospital, pero con los acontecimientos recientes no me quedaba de más, ademas la mujer de ayer tenia razon por que iba a echar toda mi carrera por una mala eleccion.

-**Bueno Candice y cuando entras**

**-En dos semanas**- De repente recordé que había pedido esa licencia para celebrar ¨mi luna de Miel¨ que ahora no es ni luna, ni miel, si no totalmente Hiel.

-**Perfecto si gustas te puedes quedar aquí, tengo un pequeño cuartito en renta, hace apenas dos semanas un joven lo desocupo, además si quieres ganar un extra me puedes ayudar.**

Bueno tenía dos opciones, uno irme a la calle, donde había ladrones, borrachos, vagos y violadores, o quedarme a qui y presentarme dentro de dos semanas al Hospital, y solamente tendría que ayudarle para sacar un extra… ¿Cuál es la mejor opción?

**-MM… pero de cuanto estamos hablando de renta y del depósito.- **Tenia entendido que las rentas en Escocia eran mucho más caras que en Estados Unidos, y ademas aun no sabia cuando me iban a pagar en el hospital constatando que aun soy residente, mas transporte y comida.

**-Mira ve el cuarto y me dices si te gusta… la renta por lo regular la tengo en 900 libras, pero para ser para ti que te parece 600, además incluye un desayuno continental.**

-**Esta bien… pero…**

-**No te preocupes niña, la primera mensualidad me la das hasta fin de mes te parece**.- La mujer en todo momento se mostro amable y cordial.

**-Muchas gracias,**

**-Entonces, si gustas te llevo a traer tus cosas.**

-**Es que lo que pasa….**

-**Que sucede**

**-Na…nada no se preocupe, gracias voy por ellas, y regreso**.

Le marque a Marcus comentándole que pasaría por mi equipaje, que me lo dejara en la recepción.

Al regresar al restaurant, me puse acomodar mis cosas, y en eso salio una carta de mi madre, con una tarjeta de debito… esto me iba caer como anillo al dedo, quizás no fuera mucho, pero era mejor que nada.

Esa misma tarde había decidido empezar un nuevo día. No sabia como pero tenia la ligera esperanza de que algo mejor podría suceder no sabia como ni que… pero lo que si sabia que peor no podía estar.

* * *

**Hola muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, ya que estas aqui nada te cuesta decirme que te parece mi historia y en que puedo mejorar o de plano que lo deje por la paz.**

**Pleasse dejame un REVIEW.**


	4. PRIMER DIA

Hola de nuevo!

Hoy vengo a darles entrega del tercer capitulo.

Disclaimer.

Los personajes que aqui aparecen no son de mi propiedad si no de MIsuky &Igarashi,

la Historia es de mi propiedad, sacada de mi total invension.

* * *

**ALICIA.**

**CAPITULO 3.**

**Primer dia.**

Rapidamente las dos semanas que tenia de descanso se habian ido, era increible pero en este tiempo Escocia no era tan malo.

Esa mañana mientras me dirigía al hospital, compre el periódico, en el, se mostraba Marcus junto con Elisa… en la portada se nombraba así, ¨Como un cuento de hadas, El ceniciento y la princesa¨, fue lo suficiente para que mi buen humor se fuera al traste.

Al llegar al hospital una chica amable de unos 27 años se encontraba en la recepción,

-Buenos días, en que le puedo ayudar-comento con voz cantarina

-Buenos días, soy la nueva aspirante, me puede decir donde puedo encontrar.

-Así la Doctora Klaise, la debe de estar esperando, en el segundo piso el primer pasillo a la derecha, hasta el fondo.

-Esta muy bien muchas gracias

-De nada y bienvenida.

El hospital se veía que era muy exclusivo, al llegar al segundo piso, se encontraban dos consultorios cerca, hasta el fondo y sin querer ingrese a uno que lo que vi me sorprendió.

-Gusta algo-comento un joven que traía una chica rubia sobre su regazo

-Oh! Lo siento estoy buscando a la doctora Klaise -Si el le estaba haciendo el boca a boca- pues a qui no es-comento con él ceño fruncido.

-Ya me di cuenta-comente mientras salía, y decidí esta vez tocar la puerta.

-Adelante-escuche una voz que de repente se me hizo familiar, pero decidí ingresar, cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a un mujer morena, alta.

-Hola White nos volvemos a ver

-Eh…usted

-Así es, quizás no te acuerdas, la otra noche en el bar, veo que tomaste una buena decisión

-Esto… pues no tenia mucha opción

-Bueno luego hablamos, de eso…. Te parece en la hora del almuerzo

-Cla…claro

-Mira tu horario a cubrir es de 72 X 24, prácticamente vives en el hospital, mientras vamos conociendo tus aptitudes, vas a estarte rolando con un titular, también me gustaría saber si te piensas especializar en algo… como bien sabes este hospital se dirige a Especialidades, no tratamos simples resfriados o embarazos… solamente algunos pero son casos donde la vida de alguien este en peligro, por algún tipo de enfermedad.

-Entendido

-Nosotros pagamos a los internistas, no es mucho pero te puede servir.

-Esta muy bien.

-Bueno en la tarde te parece que pases a firmar los documentos, en la recepción

-Ahorita te va a tocar hacer ronda con el Doctor…

-Karen me puedes decir por que diablos estaba una enfermera enferma atendiendo a Alicia-grito un joven moreno, con unos hermosos ojos color miel…

-Neal… es normal que se agripen

-Que se agripen si… pero no que tengan hepatitis y además que este atendiendo a mi paciente-contesto molesto, solamente me quede viendo el intercambio de palabras que el sostenía con ella,

-Como que Hepatitis

-Así, es la muy…. Argg… esa es una falta de ética de su parte… si se llega a enfermar mi paciente tenlo por seguro que no le va a bastar la vida lo oyes

-No amenaces al personal,

-Me vale un bledo tu personal… tu mejor que nadie sabes lo delicado de su estado de ella para que todavía una tarada venga y me complique lo que hemos avanzado

-Déjame verlo con Flammy

-Flammy otra tonta

-Cálmate Neal

-No, me calmo… puso en riesgo a muchas personas… se supone que vienen a curarse no a enfermarse más

-Neal

-Nada lo oyes…. La quiero fuera de mi hospital

-No es tu hospital

-Bueno si, háblale a Granchéster

-Él…debe

-Si… ya debe de estarle extirpando las amígdalas a la hueca de su novia

-No hables así de Susana

-Si… como si te agradara Karen

-Nos estamos saliendo del asunto

-Se puede

-Adelante Flammy- no había ingresado cuando el moreno prácticamente ya le estaba gritando

-Tu me puedes decir a que controles tienes sometidas a tus enfermeras

-No… no se a que se refiere Doctor

-No sé a qué se refiere doctor- repitió… -por favor habla normal-grito

-Doctor Legan me puede explicar

-Me puedes explicar que hace una enfermera con Hepatitis

-Hepatitis?- se veia que en verdad la chica no sabia absolutamente nada

-Margaret tiene hepatitis

-No… no lo sabia-comento en un hilito de voz

-A ver si vas aprendiendo… si no puedes con el puesto… lárgate-grito enfadado

-Neal, Flammy es de nuestras mejores enfermeras, bien podría ser medico

-Pero no lo es… además lo dudo si no puede mantener un personal dignamente profesional

-Doctor Legan… mi personal es profesional

-Pues no se ve

-Yo ahorita checare eso con Margaret, y no se volverá a repetir

-Claro que no… no te quiero volver a ver, ni a ti ni a tu maldito personal cerca de Alis… entiendes

-Neal cálmate

-Que me calme… como diablos quieres que me calme Karen… si mi ángel corre peligro- me sorprendió la pasión con la que se referia a una paciente.

-Cal… ma…te… te entiendo

-No se nota

-Neal… por favor…- el solamente bufó, al parecer sabia como controlarlos, no me había dado cuenta pero la tal Flammy se encontraba llorando de manera silenciosa… Flammy manda a tu enfermera hacer las pruebas para corroborar si tiene hepatitis y si es así levanta el acta y mándala a descansar

-Entendido Doctora

-Deberías correrla

-Eso lo decide Flammy que es su jefa

-Vaya jefa

-Neal-le volvió a llamar, en su mirada habia fuego

-Solamente te digo Karen no quiero a ninguna enfermera cerca de ella

-Cálmate, te presento a la nueva interna

-Y a mí que...-contesto con indiferencia

-Que va hacer la ronda con tus pacientes- por primera vez en todo el rato fijo su vista en mi

-Mándala hacer pruebas, esa mujer esta enferma

-No estoy enferma doctor

-Así decía la tonta de Margaret

-Neal!

-Que acaso no es tonta…

-Neal no te dirijas a si del personal

-No la quiero

-Doctor Legand, si gusta me puede usted mismo hacerme todas las pruebas que quiera… pero créame no estoy enferma tal vez cansada por lo del cambio del uso horario, además de que solamente tengo dos semanas aquí en Escocia… y no asido simplemente un mar de rosas estos días.- comente convencida… además me había impresionado la pasión con la que se expresaba y eso me agradaba

-MM.… haz lo que creas necesario Karen

-Te quiero en 20 minutos, en pediatría-me comento.

-Gracias- el solamente se retiro, sin contestarme

-Es un ogro-comento Karen-Legan es el titular de pediatría, es excelente en su trabajo pero muy enojon y tesudo

-Entendido

Ven vamos para llevarte con Stephan, es algo así como su asistente pero es un excelente medico pero se está apenas especializando…

Durante todo el trayecto Karen me estuvo platicando del hospital, desde su fundación, al igual de sus inversionistas me sorprendí demasiado al saber que ella y Neal eran parte de los socios mayoritarios, bueno sus padres, que a pesar de ser un hospital prácticamente nuevo, ya contaban con un reconocimiento internacional, ya que también se dedicaban a la investigación para posibles curas, habían decido manejar las especialidades para poder poner el accesos a estos servicios a la comunidad de escasos recursos.

Al llegar un joven alto rubio y de ojos color gris, se nos acerco decididamente.

-Hola Karen

-Hola Stephan

-Te presento a la nueva residente

-Mucho gusto Stephan Montier.- saludo el joven no mayor a 26 año con mirada amable y una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto Candice White

-Te la dejo yo me tengo que irme atender mis pacientes

-Esta muy bien Doctora, yo me encargo-comento despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

-Supe que presenciaste una de las cariñosas maneras del doctor Legan

-Eh…- no entendía a que se refería de cariñosa manera

-No te preocupes él es así, y mas cuando se trata de la paciente del 512

-Que tiene de especial ella

-El ama a esa paciente y es que es prácticamente imposible no hacerlo- comento

-Te gustan los niños

-Claro- conteste sin saber a que se refería

-Bien… como ya te habrá informado Karen mi especialidad y la del Doctor Legan es Pediatría, así que vamos hacer unas cuantas rondas, así vas conociendo algunos pacientes… solamente te pido que seas muy fuerte

-Por que

-Por que no son niños con una simple gripe y tos White…. Son niños que tienen varias enfermedades que es imposible no querer llorar… pero ante todo somos médicos y debemos mostrar la fortaleza y la entereza

-Pues veo que legan no lo es…

-Hablando a mis espaldas White-escuche una voz detrás de mi.

-Ah-Eso si que fue suficiente para asustarme

-No solamente estaba comentando lo que pienso

-Pues resérvese su comentario

-Necesito que vaya a tomar temperatura a los bebes que tenemos en los incubadoras -comentó

-Eso lo puede hacer una enfermera

-Pero las enfermeras son ineptas… además debe también hacerlo es parte también de un medico-comento

-Esta muy bien.

-Donde se encuentran

-Que

-Los cuneros-comente

-Segundo piso a la derecha, y de una vez que anda por ahí, le avisa al Dr. Granchéster que lo necesito urgente- acaso me vio con cara de recadera pero en fin el era el titular y yo la residente

-En donde lo encuentro

-es el consultorio que esta de lado de la Doctora Kleisse.

-Al terminar la espero en el tercer piso, entendido

-Si, doctor

-Pues muévale-comento, y me dirigí resoplando el tipo era un grosero de lo peor.

En esta ocasión, estaba a punto de tocar de la puerta cuando una joven rubia, salio arreglándose la falda… si era la misma de la mañana y al parecer no hicieron nada decoroso... decidí de todas formas pasar, la mujer me dedico una mirada fría, caminaba con prepotencia y elegancia

-buenos días doctor

-Buenos días… dígame

-El doctor Legan necesita hablar con usted urgentemente

-Y se puede saber para qué asunto-comento con una voz gélida…

-La verdad desconozco el asunto-el en ningún segundo despejo su vista del expediente que estaba, revisando

-Es todo

-Este si…-comenté

-Se puede retirar- me comentó

-Por cierto coméntele a Legan que ya sabe cuál es mi consultorio- fue lo último que me comento

Yo decidí dirigirme al revisar a los bebes… de camino me encontré con Stephan y le comente lo dicho por el doctor Granchéster y al parecer no le sorprendió nada… solamente hizo un gesto de total desacuerdo con su cabeza y se fue.

Todos los pequeños que estaban en los cuneros eran sietemesinos, algunos tenían diversas enfermedades, la mayoría curables, era tan triste ver a pequeñitos estando en medio de la delgada línea de la vida, cuando uno está estudiando nos enseñan esta diferencia, pero no es fácil hacer esta elección, además a pesar de que nos dicen que no mostremos empatía a esta situación para hacerla más llevadera no es fácil, y más cuando vez que seres tan pequeños son capaces de aferrarse a esta vida.

Al terminar de revisar temperatura, signos vitales me dirigí de nueva cuenta con Legan, quien traía una cara de perros, era obvio que no solamente estaba así por el asunto de Hamilton, era más que obvio que estaba más molesto por algo más, el pobre Stephan lo vi mudar en dos ocasiones de color.

-Maldita sea… ¿Cómo es posible que sean tan ineptos?... y ese Granchéster de lugar de estar haciendo estu…

-Buenas tardes doctor

-Que quiere

-Yo…

-White… necesito que des rondas con Stephan.

-Doctor legan

-Hamilton

-Quería ponerme a sus…

-No necesito de su grupo de ineptas… ve esto- le grito

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- me indico Stephan yo solamente me dedique a seguirlo.

-Porque esta

-Sera mejor que no preguntes mucho White sobre los cambios de humor de mi jefe

.Entiendo

-Pero te contare que discutió de nueva cuenta con el Doctor Granchéster, al parecer la enfermera que estaba atendiendo a Alicia, alcanzo a infectarla y esto echa abajo los avances

-Y que tiene- pero ya no me pudo contestar porque ingresamos a la sala de cuidados intensivos, para revisar a un pequeño paciente.

-Thomas Stevens, edad cinco años, peso 16 kilogramos, está en espera de un corazón

-Como estas Thomas

-Me siento mucho mejor y Neal

-El doctor Legan ahorita está ocupado pero mira, te presento a la nueva residente

-Es muy bonita-comento el niño

-Hola pequeño

-Y Alicia por qué no ha venido hoy-comento el niño

Porque ahorita está en tratamiento… si se entera Neal se va a poner celoso

-Sí, pero él está muy grande y feo para ella

-Jajá...—sonrió Stephan- le estás diciendo viejo a mi jefe

-SIP… además esta muy bonita para él

-O usted que dice Doctora…

-Candy… dime Candy

-Usted que dice verdad que Neal está my grande para ser el novio de Alicia

-Pues no se no la conozco-comente

-Bueno cuando la vea le da un beso de mi parte-comento el niño

-Bueno yo le comento-comente terminado de revisarle la temperatura, y revisar su expediente.

-Ese doctor es un gandulfo y un tramposo

-Y eso por…

-Porque dijo que no se iba aprovechar mientras estoy aquí, y el pasa todo el tiempo con ella-comentó el niño haciendo muecas

-Entonces la quieres mucho

-Si… es la niña más bonita que he conocido.

-No te preocupes… yo te voy ayudar-comentó Stephan- pero no le digas a mi jefe que me corre eh…

-No te preocupes.-comento el niño como haciendo complicidad, fue tan lindo ver eso.

-Bueno nos vemos tenemos que continuar-comente-mucho gusto conocerte

-También ami me agrado conocerla, doctora

-Gracias hermoso

Salimos del cuarto del pequeño y así revisamos a cada uno ya eran las 8:00 de la noche y la ultima en revisión era Alicia Robinson, antes de ingresar revise su expediente el cual traía en la mano.

Alicia Robinson… edad 6 años, peso 20 kilos, estatura 1.15 cm… diagnostico…leucemia linfocítica aguda/ incomunicación interventricular, lado derecho grado 2….

Al ver este diagnostico, algo dentro de mi ser se rompió, una chiquitita con dos enfermedades, de por si peligrosas y sumamente sufridas, por lo que pude leer le habían estado dando quimioterapias pero hace 3 meses fueron suspendidas, por el inmenso dolor, incapaz de soportar para la chiquita.

Al ingresar esperaba ver a una niña sumamente triste, cuando vi… me encontré con una escena totalmente tierna y que jamás creí posible a un lado de la cama de la chiquita se encontraba el Doctor Legan, leyéndole un cuento, en su rostro se veía la serenidad y tranquilidad, pero en sus ojos también vi la desesperanza.

-Y porque tienes esa boca tan grande-pregunto caperucita

-Para comerte mejor- grito el lobo

-Pobre caperucita se la comió

-Necesita algo White-comento al notar mi presencia

Venía a checar a la paciente- inmediatamente su mirada se transformó, ya no veía la dulzura de hace rato

-Alis… tengo que ir a ver a otros pacientes,

-Pero ya me reviso-comento la chiquilla

-Si… pero la Doctora White te va a atender un ratito… es la nueva residente

-Esta muy bien

-Pero va a venir antes de que se valla

-Claro chiquita-comento el dándole un beso en la frente

Si ves a Terry le comentas…bueno mejor no-comento la niña

-No te preocupes a lo mejor hoy si viene Granchéster a verte.- el salió no antes decirme-tenga cuidado

-Claro Doctor.

-Cómo te llamas

-Candice

-Candice… porque luces triste

-Yo triste… para nada

-Te vez triste

-No es nada Alicia ¿Verdad?

-SIP… oye ya conociste a mi padrino

-Tu padrino… nose quien sea

-El Doctor Granchéster por supuesto, es muy buenmozo sabes-comento alegre la niña

- Oh! la verdad es que ya lo conosco pero no me fije-comente

-Qué hora es…

-Las 8:30 de la noche

-Mmm.. otra vez no vino comento en susurro

-Debe estar ocupado-

-Si claro-comento la niña con una melancolía

-Que tienes- Pregunte al ver que en su carita se veia la tristeza y la desolacion

-Muchas cosas, cáncer y un soplo-esto en verdad me sorprendió… que un paciente conozca su enfermedad no es una novedad, pero que sea una pequeña de apenas 6 años, tenga el pleno conocimiento de lo que padece, eso fue impactante

-No sabes que paso con Flammy en todo el día no la he visto

-La enfermera Hamilton

-Sip… ella siempre viene a leerme un poco, o a jugar… creo que hoy Neal… de seguro la regaño-comento la niña

-Pero tú no te deberías de preocupar por eso

-Es que fue por mi culpa

-No fue tu culpa chiquita

-Es que…si lo fue… si no estuviera enferma

-Hermosa no es tu culpa

-Quisiera ver a Terry… pero él… no importa tengo que entender que el ahora tiene novia, y tiene que darle todo el tiempo posible a ella...- se hizo un silencio no sabian quien era Terry pero se veia que lo extrañaba mucho

-Candy..

-Dime… podrías …no mejor no..

-Por cierto Alis, sabes te mandaron esto-comente dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Y eso…

-Te lo mando tu pequeño admirador

-Thommy

-Aja…

-Y como esta él… ya encontraron un corazón para él- hablaba con mucha energía en su voz, a pesar de su menudo cuerpecito, en su cara se notaba pálida pero en sus ojos había un pequeño brillo mezclado entre la felicidad y la tristeza y sus pequeños labios pálidos una hermosa sonrisa.

-Eres casada

-No

-Tienes novio- esa pregunta me impacto, pero estando con esa pequeñito ángel ya no me dolió tanto.

-No- comente

-Ya termine

-Candy…

-Dime…

-Te puedes quedar hasta que me duerma… tengo miedo

-Claro chiquita prácticamente ya termine mis rondas

-Gracias- la pequeña no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida, supuse que debía de estar cansada.

Me dirigía a la cafetería, pero antes alcance a ver qué Legan tenía un mal aspecto, y entre cuchicheos de algunas enfermeras me entere que habían discutido nuevamente… la palabra nuevamente me daba a entender un millón de cosas,

-Legan le pidió que fuera a ver a Alicia y Granchéster se negó

-Es que tiene que atender a la supermodelo…ustedes comprende-comento otra chica

-Es un engreído… todo por culpa de la modelo…

-Es verdad

Eran los comentarios que se decían en el pasillo, entonces me llene de rabia, como era posible que no tuviera consideración con su ahijada, a su novia la podía ver en cualquier momento del día.

Con toda la determinación del mundo, me dirigí al estacionamiento, me sentía molesta… tenía tantas ganas de gritarle.

-Doctor Granchéster- le grite antes de que ingresara a su vehículo.

Dígame se le ofrece algo, enfermera- Enfermera… me llamo enfermera… ¿Que se cree?, no es que menosprecie su labor, porque sin ellas nuestro trabajo no estaría completos son parte esencial para un medico, pero por dios soy médico…

-Como es posible… que se vaya a tomar, y celebrar con su novia cuando su pequeña hija está gravemente, cuando la pequeña se quedo dormida por el cansancio de estarlo esperando… y aun así… y aun así… ella le ha pedido a Dios para que usted esté bien… es un maldito inconsciente… mientras usted está haciendo no se qué cosas en su consultorio con su flamante novia, la pequeña esa haya arriba luchando por un minuto más de vida… hoy he visto dos personalidades distintas del médico de cabecera de la pequeña, y a usted lo he encontrado solamente en dos situaciones comprometedoras… me pregunto si en verdad usted es un ser humano o una bestia.

-Primeramente quien diablo es usted para decirme que debo o no debo hacer en mi consultorio- me contesto molesta

-Soy la Doctora Candice White…. Y hoy conocí a una pequeña que está luchando por su vida… al mismo tiempo que le desea la felicidad aun ser sin corazón- le grite mientras me dirigí de nueva cuenta al elevador. El doctor comentaba algo… pero no le preste para nada atención.

Mi guardia en la noche estuvo tranquila, más que unas cuantas suturas, y algunas cosas no muy delicadas, se me fue la noche… sin contar que disfrutaba mi primera y última noche en el hospital, ya que prácticamente le había gritado a un titular, que era socio accionista de este Hospital, si que la había hecho buena.

A la mañana siguiente comencé las rondas de igual manera con Legan.

-Doctora White, la está buscando la doctora Klaise.- me informo una joven enfermera.

-Estaba nerviosa suponía lo que quería decirme.

-Adelante

-Doctora me buscaba

-Claro, White… antes que nada quería saber cómo te has sentido en tu primer día- o.k. debía reconocer que estaba empezando muy raro la conversación.-

-Pues bien

-Y lo segundo supe lo que paso con Terry anoche

-Eh….-si ahí estaba

-Ven acompáñame- me indico.

* * *

Oh!

¿Que va a pasar la correran,¿le daran una oportunidad?¿Que pasara con Alicia?.

Chicas muchas gracuas a las que me han regalado un review, asi que este capitulo va para ustedes.

Muchas gracias y por fiss no dejen de enviarme más pleasse.


	5. Una Leccion de un Angel

Hola!1

Antes que nada muchas gracias a todos los que me han regalado un review!

Disclaimer:

Los personajes que aqui aparecen son propierdad de Candy Candy y sus creadoras Misuky & Igarashi

La historia y el personaje de Alicia y algunos otros son de mi invension con el unico objetivo de entretenimiento.

* * *

**ALICIA.**

**CAPITULO 04.**

**UNA GRAN LECCION DE UN ANGEL.**

Me sentía sumamente nerviosa, ya que no entendía para que me quiria Karen que la acompañara, de repente nos detuvimos en el ascensor.

-**Sabes no tolero la subordinación de nadie... entiendo que hay cosas que nos superan por más que tratemos de conservar la calma, nos es imposible… cuando estudiamos se nos enseña que debemos reservarnos nuestras emociones, para que estas no afecten nuestro trabajo**

-**Doctora yo**…- ella negó con la cabeza dándome a entender que no la interrumpiera

-**Sabes por qué elegí esta carrera**

-**No…**

-**Creo que fue por la necesidad de darle algo a esta sociedad…. No somos Dios, pero sin embargo en algunas ocasiones tenemos la responsabilidad de salvar una vida... muchas veces creemos o tenemos la esperanza que alguien tan cercano a nosotros no este en una situación en donde su vida está jugando con ese débil hilo… ese hilo que nos mantiene en este mundo…sabes yo antes era una mujer muy frívola, no tenia ningún sentimiento…. Pero muchas veces las cosas que llegas a ver te hace pensar que siempre hay un rayito de luz… mira.- No me di cuenta siquiera en que momento bajamos del ascensor y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo.**

Me comento deteniéndonos cerca de la habitación de Alicia, dentro estaba la pequeña con una hermosa muñeca a un lado y el Doctor Granchéster del otro, en la niña se veía completamente feliz.

-**Sabes Terry tenía tres meses sin ver a la pequeña… Alicia Robinson es su ahijada**.- Esto no me sorprendio asi que no conteste solamente me limite a mover la ceja dando a entender que no comprendia hacia donde queria llegar y se hizo un corto silencio entre ambas

-**No te has preguntado por qué no has visto a sus padres-** Comento sin dejar de observar la escana adentro el Doctor Granchester sonreia con la niña, le hacia carretoñas por un solo instante me parecio ¿atractivo?

-**La verdad si-**

-**Te voy a contar una historia…. Ya almorzaste**- me sorprendio el cambio tan rapido de actitud

-**No**

-**Ven vamos**.- Nos dirigimos hasta la cafetería.- **Sabes en un momento dado de mi vida… yo no deseaba ser médico, mi mayor sueño era ser actriz, quizás lo fue en otra vida quien sabe… solamente has estado un día aquí en este hospital y ya has visto los cambios de humor de Neal, ya le has gritado a uno de nuestros accionistas… sabes si fuera otra la situación ya estarías fuera…pero esta mañana vi lo que no creí ver hace mucho tiempo… quizás era lo que le hacía falta**

-**Disculpe pero… no te entiendo**.- Comente

-**Te preguntaba hace rato si no te habías preguntado por los padres de Alicia… veras esto a nadie le he platica solamente algunos lo sabemos**…

-**Donde están**- Lo hacia parecer muy misterioso, no se quizas los padres abandonaron ala pequeña en ocasiones pasaba eso, era triste pero era algo que ya me habia tocado vivir en alguna ocasion.

**-Ellos están muertos...** – se hizo un pequeño silencio en el cual pedimos nuestros alimentos y nos dirigimos a una mesa para sentarnos-**veras Alicia desde que nació, ha sido paciente de este hospital, debido a una arritmia cardiaca, una incomunicación interventricular, mejor conocida como un soplo cardiaco, la chiquita daba grandes progresos, su madre Consuelo, constantemente se desvivía por la pequeña… era una mujer muy hermosa y una gran amiga mía, Consuelo, Terrance, Neal y yo íbamos a la misma universidad pero en diferentes facultades, mientras nosotros estudiábamos medicina, ella estaba en la facultad de literatura, pero Terry y Consuelo se conocían desde pequeños, era amigos íntimos… Terry estaba enamorado de ella, pero desafortunadamente para él ella solamente lo veía como su mejor amigo, Nos graduamos, y cada quien eligió su camino diferente, al año Consuelo estaba embarazada, se había casado en secreto con un hojalatero, de aquí mismo de Escocia, la familia de ella le dio la espalda, sin embargo ella no se quejaba, quizás por la amistad que compartimos, le apoyamos para el tratamiento de la pequeña Alicia, todo iba perfecto… su soplo no era un gran problema había muchas posibilidades que se cerrara solo, al igual que otros tantos que existen, sin embargo la pequeña cumplía su cuarto año de vida.**

-**Te sientes bien**-interrumpí su relato.

**-Si… solamente que son muchos recuerdos-** comento limpiandose una lagrima que ya empezaba por correr su mejilla

-**No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres-** comente al ver que la tristeza en la mirada de Karen

**-Necesito desahogarme con alguien sabes**…

**-Claro te escucho**-comente, francamente yo sabia que aunque no quisieramos era lo mejor sacar todo el dolor que llavamos dentro, ademas se lo debia.

Alexander había rentado un juego mecánico, para que se divirtieran, todo el mundo corría y jugaba, el era un poco celoso y mas con el hecho de que estuviéramos ahí, pero no podía hacer mucho, ya que Terry era el padrino de la niña, Consuelo para esas fecha ya había dejado su carrera de lado, y se dedicaba exclusivamente a su familia… ese día, Consuelo estaba de un lado a otro atendiendo a los invitados, por su poca estabilidad económica la fiesta fue sencilla, pero exquisita, todo el mundo sonreía… la niña insistente se subió al juego mecánico, el cual consistía en una moto… en uno de los movimientos la niña no estaba bien sujeta y se cayó, golpeándose la cabeza y su pierna derecha fracturada, duro dos días internada… a partir de ese día el calvario de la pequeña comenzó, ya que ella comenzaba a quejarse de su pie, al principio no se le dio mucho importancia ya que se supuso que era debido al golpe que se había dado, pero pasaban los meses y su dolor no cesaba.

Para ese tiempo Legan no trabaja con nosotros a pesar de ser uno de los accionistas el estaba trabajando para el regional. Se comenzaron hacerle inmensidad de estudios médicos, lo más preocupante fue una noche que a la niña le empezó a sangrar constantemente la nariz, los estudios empezaron uno tras otro, y nada…

Legan ingreso a trabajar con nosotros un 25 de Abril, su reacción no fue muy positiva al ver a Consuelo y su pequeña hija internada, el se dedico a revisarla y ahí detecto los pequeños hematomas que estaban en su piel, sin constatar que la niña padecía una anemia severa, constantemente se quejaba de sus huesos y temperatura, inmediatamente le mando hacer unos análisis de sangre, el resultado es el que ya sabes Leucemia linfática aguda, la enfermedad cuando fue detectada ya se encontraba avanzada.

Cuando se lo comento a Consuelo ella se negaba a creer que su chiquita ya estaba muy enferma, su corazón al parecer se encontraba un poco débil para esas fechas pero aun no delicado, ya que era normal por la anemia causada.

Una tarde entre comentarios y murmullos me entere que Neal había sostenido una fuerte discusión con Alexander esposo de Consuelo, ya que el la culpaba por la enfermedad de la niña, en momentos de desesperación no tomamos las medidas correspondientes y nos dejamos ir por nuestros sentimientos.

Para esos tiempo Hamilton aun no ingresaba al hospital, la jefa de enfermeras era una señora no mayor a los 30 años, de carácter duro y fuerte, capaz de poner a todo el mundo en su lugar, no importaba si eran médicos o pacientes, no tenía la paciencia para su labor, pero en fin debíamos reconocer que a pesar de todo hacia muy bien su trabajo, ella misma tuvo que poner el orden en esa ocasión ya que habían llegado a los golpes.

Como Alexander era hojalatero, ellos dormían y vivían en su taller, el constante uso de químicos, y el proceso que lleva la pintura, mediante la aspiración alcanzo a dañar algunos tejidos en la niña.

Ese mismo día Alexander dejo a Consuelo, ella procuraba ser fuerte por su hija, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo, sin su familia, ni su esposo, Consuelo vivía al día, una tarde me pidió trabajar en la cafetería del hospital, o de limpieza necesitaba trabajar, por ella y su pequeña y no podía estar lejos de ella, así que después de hablarlo con Terry quien no se despegaba ni a sol ni sombra, ella empezó a trabajar en la cafetería, para poder solventar algunos gastos, y mínimamente para subsistir. El Hospital se había convertido en su hogar.

Una mañana de Diciembre llego Alexander con sus ojos irritados y llorosos, pidiéndole perdón a Consuelo y a su pequeña por haberlas abandonado, Consuelo lo amaba demasiado, así que decidió perdonarlo pero ella siguió trabajando, se coordinaban para estar una rato cada quien con la niña, al parecer la calma había llegado, para esas fechas Alicia ya tenía su segundo tratamiento de quimioterapia, constantemente lloraba y empezaba a caérsele su cabello, Alicia tenía un hermoso cabello castaño claro hasta la cintura.

Era el 24 de Diciembre todos en el hospital estábamos contentos y feliz, pronto llegaría navidad, desafortunadamente para ellos, tendrían que pasarla en el hospital, ya que Alicia había tenido una reacción alérgica a la penicilina que le estaban administrando para un resfriado estacional, así que esta navidad, la pasarían solamente ellos tres en el hospital, Terry paso un rato con la familia, al mismo tiempo que yo ya que me había tocado algunas rondas. Todos celebramos y disfrutamos quizás no había pavo, pero al menos unos Sándwich de atún y queso fueron nuestros compañeros esa noche.

Ya eran las 02:00 de la mañana, cuando Alexander junto con Consuelo, decidieron ir por los regalos de navidad para la pequeña, la nieve había cubierto las carreteras haciéndolas ligeramente peligrosas, sumado al alcohol, de algunos que regresaban de sus festejos, no supe bien que fue lo que sucedió.

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana y me encontraba con Granchéster ultimando los últimos detalles para el presupuesto del próximo año y la adquisición de nuevos instrumentos y maquinas para el hospital, cuando dos policías se presentan en la puerta, buscándolo.

-Buenas tardes doctor

-Buenas tardes dígame en que podemos ayudarle

-Necesitamos hablar con usted a solas

-Karen me disculpas un momento

-Claro- fue lo que recuerdo que le comente, quince minutos después, Terry me pidió que atendiera a algunos de sus pacientes, que veía dentro de una hora, no me dijo nada.

Esa misma mañana Legan, estaba preguntando por Consuelo, me informo que no se había presentado a trabajar, un mal presentimiento se instalo en mi corazón.

Ya en la tarde Terry se presento tenía serios golpes y su rostro se veía frio y desencajado y con una muñeca de porcelana, ahí fue cuando me entere, un conductor ebrio, venia conduciendo en sentido contrario, sacándolos del camino, muriendo al instante por el impacto, lo único que quedo de ese tráfico accidente fue una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, una copia exacta de la pequeña cuando tenía tres años,

Esa misma noche Alicia, sufrió su primer ataque miocardio, su corazón ya no resistía todo el dolor.

No ha sido fácil la vida de la pequeña, nos encontramos con la difícil tarea de decirle la verdad.

Tardamos dos semanas en encontrar el valor suficiente para decírselo, Terry por ser su padrino se quedo con la custodia de la niña, a no haber más familiares que se hicieran responsables.

Para Terry no ha sido fácil, adaptarse a su nueva vida, en un principio todo su dolor lo descargo con ella, constantemente se quedaba a vigilar su sueño, o le leía un cuento, por su parte aunque Legan cree que nadie lo sabe el también hace lo suyo, esa niña les robo el corazón, a esos dos hombres, sin embargo el dolor de Terry lo encerró en una burbuja duro dos años sin salir ni tener ninguna relación hasta hace seis meses que conoció a Susana, desde esa fecha que no visitaba a la niña, empezó poco a poco.

Quise sacarlo de su mutismo, hacerlo reflexionar sobre su proceder y de que Alicia lo necesitaba, pero él no entendía razones hasta ayer

Ayer cuando me marcaron, para informarme de lo sucedido… no fue Terry si es lo que piensas, fue el vigilante del estacionamiento quien me lo comentó,

Ante todo Terry es tu superior, sin contar que es parte de los dueños de este hospital por que a diferencia de Neal y mía el hospital ya fue entregado por su padre a él, además no es muy común que alguien le grite al gran Terrance Granchéster.

-**Esto yo**… la verdad estoy muy apenada-comenté poniéndome totalmente roja Karen solamente se limito a negarme con la cabeza

-**Candy… Gracias**- me comento tomándome de las manos- No te pienso correr, ni aceptar tu renuncia, porque tu lograste… no se qué fue lo que le dijiste… pero gracias a ello, él esta ahorita con ella, aunque no quisiera y no por ser la hija de mi amiga, Alicia es un sol que brilla en el firmamento, sabes cuando me di cuenta de ello.

-**No la verdad**…

-Cuando le comentamos que sus padres habían muerto, me enseño a ver la muerte desde otro punto de vista

-No entiendo

-Me dijo lo siguiente ¨mis padres aun están a mi lado, los siento en mi corazón, quizás mis ojos no los puedan ver, ni mis oídos escuchar, pero cuando cierro mis ojos, ahí los puedo ver…siempre con una sonrisa que es mía, ahí se que ellos aun están conmigo de alguna forma… por que quizás su cuerpo murió, pero en mis recuerdos por siempre vivirán¨ esas frases me enseñaron que quizás aunque todo parezca obscura siempre hay que ser positivos.

-Es muy madura para todo lo que le ha pasado

-Así es White, pero ante todo es una niña, una niña llena de muchas ilusiones… una hermosa niña con sueños y llena de mucha inocencia.

_Doctora Klaise…favor de presentarse en la sala de urgencia…. Doctora Klaise-_se escuchó por el altavoz.

-**Tengo que irme White y espero que tu estadía aquí nos dejes grandes cosas, por cierto Legan te quiere fija, pero siempre y cuando te decidas si quieres esa especialidad… piénsalo**

**-Gracias**

-**No, al contrario… a ti por escucharme… nos vemos a la hora de la comida- comento marchándose finalmente.**

Me quede todavía un buen rato pensando, sobre todo lo que me contó Karen era demasiado fuerte, una pequeña niña a quien la vida se había ensañado constantemente, una pequeña que estaba luchando por un minuto más de vida, mi desastre amoroso, era un juego de niños a comparación al de ella, a su corta vida ya sabía lo que era la separación y el valor mismo de la vida.

Decidí reportarme con Legan, para empezar mi nuevo día. Un nuevo día en donde debería aprender a perdonar y amar cada instante.

* * *

Woao!1 no corrieron a la pecas, que suerte...

Quiero agradecer a todos y a cada una de las personas que me dejan un review!

Guest!

Muchas gracias por ti subi este capitulo, francamente voy a subir uno por semana, pueden ser los lunes o Martes, ya que se me junta despues el trabajo, Por cierto muchas gracias por tu consejo tratare de poner mucho cuidado en eso para evitar perderte en la lectura va.. un millon de graciaas por tu Review.

OlgaLIz!

muchas gracias, me da un gusto enorme saber que fue de tu agrado la historia puede ir un poco lento pero igual espero que cada vez sea más de tu agrado

Taliatitina!

Nena muchas gracias por tu Review! pues al parecer ya recapacito, esperomos que siga asi jejeje... y de Neil esperate que viene mucho más el es un factor muy importante en esta historia, y mis chiquitos hermsos tienen van a tener una bonita relacion dentro de esta historia de que tipo?, ya la veras. Besitos. P.D. Lamento si en algun capitulo se te salen las de cocodirlo, creo que ami tambien al momento de redactarla.

Bueno me despido no sin antes decirles que por fiss.. regalenteme un REVIEW, estos me ayudan en verdad mucho a mejorar, y tambien me animan a continuarla

Besitos.


	6. Un momento agridulce

**ALICIA.**

**CAPITULO 05.**

**Ya tenía dos semanas desde que había ingresado al hospital, y un mes que estaba en Escocia, francamente desde que Salí de Chicago jamás creí que esto pudiera pasar, dentro de mis fantasías y planes iniciales, hoy debería estar plenamente feliz regresando al departamento con el que debería de compartir con Marcus, tan solo pensar en él mi buen humor desaparecía, aun lo quería, aun mi terco corazón suspiraba por él… Antes de retirarme del hospital decidí pasar a visitar a la hermosa Alicia, quien tenía una bella sonrisa en su rostro,**

**-Hola princesita como estas y por que tan guapa**

**-White debería irse a descansar-escuche una voz ami espalda**

**-Doctor Legan**

**-Ya estas lista Alis**

**-Ya casi-contesto la pequeña- Neil me va a llevar a una fiesta-contesto radiante**

**- así que bien**

**-También la invitaba White pero me imagino que esta cansada**

**-Claro Doctor en un rato mas me voy a descansar**

**-Candy me puedes ayudar-comento la pequeña señalándome el cierre de su vestido**

**-Claro hermosa**

**-Ahora si luces perfecta**

**-Gracias-comento la pequeña sonrojándose**

**-Creo que voy a tener que estar atento por que si no Gran chéster me come vivo si no llego con esta hermosa princesa**

**-Mi padrino no va ir**

**-No, pequeña tu bien sabes que…**

**-Si tu hermana y Susana no se llevan ni con chicle ni modo-comento triste**

**-Ey… pero no estés triste te vas a ir a divertir, y a comer pastel…acaso no te gusta el pastel**

**-Claro que me gusta.**

**-Bueno ya que estas lista nos vamos**

**-Podemos llevar a Candy**** a su casa-comento la niña**

**-No, Alis yo me voy aparte si no se les va hacer tarde**

**-No es ninguna molestia aun vamos con tiempo, la llevo**

**-Eh… muchas gracias.**

**Salimos del hospital cada uno tomando la mano de la pequeña, ella lucia una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, nos contaba que tenía tiempo sin salir y que ansiaba en verdad esta salida, en todo el camino no menciono a Granchéster, solamente hablaba y cantaba, Neil nos observaba por el espejo retrovisor, en su mirada se mostraba la felicidad por esa niña, se veía que no era solamente su paciente, era como si esa niña fuera parte de él.**

**-aquí esta bien**

**-Vives en un restaurant-comento la niña**

**-Bueno no en el restauran si no allá arriba-señale**

**-Ah… y cocinan rico**

**-SIP**

**-Ah…tengo ganas de pan de nuez**

**-Te gusta el de nuez**

**-Si… pero en el hospital no hace nada de eso**

**-Si tu doctor te da permiso te llevo mañana va**

**-Sii… si puedo Niel… anda no seas malito di que si… por fis- Alis hacia unas caras muy chistosas que no pude evitar reírme al mismo tiempo que brincaba sobre su asiento**

**Claro pequeña, con una condición**

**-Cual**

**-Que te tomes todos tus medicamentos**

**-Está bien-comento haciendo pucheros**

**-Entonces hasta mañana cuídense- **

**-Hasta mañana Candy- me comentaron ambos, mientras Ali, con su manita me decía adiós. Me quede observando un buen rato como el auto se alejaba.**

**Cuando los perdí de vista decidí ingresar al departamento, me sentía totalmente cansada, así que decidí darme un baño mientras tanto decidí prender la televisión, para distraerme al menos con las noticias locales, pero parecía que mi descanso no iba hacer gratificante, al prender la televisión se mencionaba la magnifica boda de Elisa Legan, y Marcus Green…mi buen humor se termino de esfumar, lagrimas corrieron de mis ojos mientras se confundían con el agua, Marcus se casaba hoy.**

**::¨..¨..::¨::¨..¨..::¨::::¨..¨..::¨::::¨..¨..::¨::::¨..¨..::¨::::¨..¨..::¨::**

**Ya había pasado tres meses desde que había ingresado al hospital, Alesha siempre procuraba tenerme galletas de nuez y pastel de coco para su cliente consentida aunque no le conocía, Gran chéster se comportaba demasiado seco y cortante conmigo en cambio Neil, era amable y atento, algunas ocasiones era frío pero cuando estaba con Alicia parecía otra persona. Más noble y relajado.**

**Ya eran las dos de la tarde y por lo regular cuando no estábamos en cirugía compartíamos la comida juntos, Neil, Karen, Thomas, Stephan y Hamilton, en la habitación de Alicia, se había hecho una gran rutina, en la que no solamente compartíamos alimentos si no también anécdotas y nos relajábamos un rato de nuestra rutina.**

**-Buenas tardes puedo…- se escucho una voz grave al otro lado**

**-Padrino-comento la pequeña sonriendo- vienes a comer con nosotros verdad**

**-Claro hermosa, y como estas**

**-De maravilla ven…-comento ella señalando un espacio en su cama**

**-Prueba esto**

**-Que es **

**-Pastel de coco-comento la pequeña**

**-Mmm… que rico… ¿no lo hizo Karen verdad?**

**-Oye-reclamo la aludida**

**-Solamente me protejo –comento- no quiero intoxicarme**

**-¡Qué malo!-comento la niña. Todos comenzamos a reír.**

**-Recuerdas Terrance la vez que Karen al café le hecho sal-comento Neil**

**-Eso me paso solamente una vez**

**-Y la vez de la pasta que le echaste casi el kilo de sal-comento Terrance**

**- O la vez...- comento Tom pero fue interrumpido por Karen**

**-Que quieren la cocina y yo ni con chicle.-comento ofendida la doctora**

**-Vamos Doctora Kleisse no es tan difícil-comento Flammy**

**-Entonces tu eres un haz en la cocina-comento y Neil comenzó a reír**

**-Bueno si no se equivoca y de lugar de sal le pone antiácido-comento Neil**

**-Doctor Legan-le reprocho esta sonrojada**

**-No Neil no se equivoco fue venganza-comento Stephan**

**-Eh… yo no soy rencorosa-comento**

**-No solamente aplicas el ojo por ojo-comento Neil**

**-Nos pueden explicar en que momento compartieron esa comida-pregunto curiosa Karen**

**-Eh…**

**-Pues…-comentaron los dos nerviosos**

**-Flammy te gusta Neil-comento Alis**

**-Con que aquí estabas-se escucho una voz chillona desde la puerta**

**-Susana que haces aquí**

**-Vengo por ti para ir a comer**

**-Lo siento pero no puedo**

**-Últimamente no puedes no crees**

**-Susana no es el momento ni el lugar-comento Gran chéster**

**-Y cuando se supone que es, si últimamente me tienes abandonada-comento haciendo pucheros.**

**-Susana creo que deberías hablar con él a solas-comento Karen**

**-Tú no te metas-contesto ya más cortante y seca**

**-Creo que sus asuntos son privados. –comento sagaz Neal**

**-Susana ven vamos-comento Terry**

**-No**

**-Susana que es lo que pretendes-comento ya un poco enfadado su Novio**

**-No Terry que pretendes tú**

**-A que te refieres**

**-A que últimamente no nos vemos por pasar tiempo con esa escuincla**

**-No metas a Alicia en esto**

**-Que ella no se meta en mi camino eso es todo-en los ojos de esa mujer había rabia y odio…un odio que jamás creí ver en alguien, pero en ese instante sentí mi sangre hervir.**

**-Como se le ocurre amenazar a una pequeña niña, esta usted mal de la cabeza-comente molesta**

**-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a esta niña Susana por que te juro que no te será suficiente tu vida para hacértelas pagar-contesto molesto Neil en algún momento creí que la iba a golpear a no ser por que Flammy lo sostenía**

**-Ves como me amenazan Terry-comento Susana haciendo un puchero y con voz de niña que para ser actriz y modelo le salía demasiado mal**

**-Basta-se escucho- yo no quiero que peleen**

**-Entonces aléjate el no es nada tuyo escuincla…además tú crees que mi novio quiere estar con alguien enferma como tú, solamente…**

**-Ya cállate Susana-comento Terry molesto**

**-Entonces decide Terry ella o yo-comento Susana**

**-Puedes irte Susana…ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.-comento Terry mientras se dirigía a abrazar a Alicia, quien lloraba incontrolablemente. En ese instante tenía unas ganas enormes de irme encima, y no parar hasta destrozarle el rostro de muñeca que cargaba.**

**-Ya chiquita…no llores**

**-Te vas arrepentir de esto-comento Susana molesta marchándose de ahí,**

**-Padrino yo… lo…siento…-comento entre hipidos la pequeña**

**-¿Por que pequeña?**

**-Por que por mi culpa Susana esta enojada contigo**

**-No hermosa no es tu culpa…es más es lo mejor-comento Terry**

**-Pero…**

**-Pero nada chiquita-comento el abrazándola, mientras que con una de sus manos le acariciaba el escaso cabello que adornaba su cabecita**

**-Creo que lo mejor será irnos –comento Stephan**

**-Nos vemos Terry, Alis-comentamos todo a coro**

**-Candy**

**-Dime**

**-Te puedes quedar un ratito-comento la niña**

**-Eh…- me le quede viendo un rato a Terry y el aprobó con su cabeza.**

**-No me gusta que pelen-comento,- no quiero que por mi culpa están peleando no me gusta-comento la niña**

**-Princesa hay ocasiones que por diferencias las personas discuten-comente**

**-Pero no me gusta-comento**

**-Alicia… por que no te gustan-comento Terry preocupado**

**-Por que-… por que… el día que mis papas murieron ellos habían discutido minutos antes y no me gusta,**

**-Alicia tus papas no murieron por la discusión**

**-Lo se… pero si tan solo yo… no estuviera enferma-decía la niña mientras apretaba las sabanas…- no tendrían que estarme cuidando tanto y no causaría tantos problemas, mis papas no habrían discutido, y quizás tan solo… quizás… ellos estuvieran conmigo y tu serias feliz con Susana-comentaba la niña entre lagrimas.**

**-No es tu culpa- comente mientras la acercaba a mi y la abrazaba para tratar de consolarla.**

**-Pero…**

**-No paso nada princesa-comento el también abrazándola, la niña después de tanto llorar se quedo dormida.**

**-Pobrecita sufre mucho por la muerte de sus padres-comento**

**-Es tan pequeña y la vida no ha sido buena con ella**

**-Si, pero ella ha sido mas fuerte que la vida…- comentó**

* * *

**Hola!1**

**Una mega disculpa por publicar hasta hoy... epro francamente el trabajo no me da respiro... asiq ue un ratito que tuve le robe tiempo al tiempo y quie esta este capitulo**

**Estoy muy feliz pro la aceptacion de esta historia,**

**Asi que les agradesco de antemano.**

**Lulu Granchester.**

**Estoy haciendo todo lo posible nena por publicarles pronto.**

**Guest!**

**Muchas gracias, la verdad es que creoq ue se lo merece ya que en mi otra historia el es el malo, y croe que es solamente un personaje mal hubicado, y tiene muchoq ue dar muchas gracias por leerme.**

**Talia!**

**Si, de hecho es este el objetivo de mi historia una gran leccion de vida y creo que en este caso mi eprsonaje en la situacion que esta es la que la hace madurar y ver la vida de una perspectiva totalmente diferente con la plena conciencia de vivir su dia al maximo, muchas gracias.**

**Luisa**

**Aural**

**Verito**

**Ana**

**Y todas aquellas que leen mi historia muchas gracias.**

**Me despido no sin antes decirles que por fiss.. regalenme un review, **

**Muchas gracias.**

**Un abrazo enorme.**


	7. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

NOTA:

Hola!

Antes que nada les quiero enviar un cordial saludo, asi mismo me DISCULPO con ustedes por el retraso con la historia, y al mismo tiempo agradecerles por sus hermosos mensajes apenas hoy los estoy viendo. chicas las historias, ALICIA, ROSAS PURPURAS Y AMOR &OBSECIÓN, no las he podido continuar debido a que estuve un tiempo de descanso obligatorio, y apesar de que yo queria aprovechar ese descanso ya que durante todo un mes no vine a trabajar pero una la compu d emi hermano chafeo y la otra apenas podia permanecer despierta, y si le avance un poco en los capitulos de cada una pero los tengo en una libreta, y la verdad no he tenido tiempo de pasarlas en compu, ya que al regresar de mi descanso obligatorio, el trabajo se me fue al triple...estoy que me vuelvo más que loca con él, asi que en verdad una MEGA DISCULPA, pero primeramente DIOS, espero publicarles aunque sea un capitulo de alguna, no les digo de cual por que no quiero comprometerme ( la que tenga más reviews)... y luego no poderles cumplir con esa.

Bueno muchas gracias a todas por sus mensajitos que la verdad me animan a continuar mi historia, y en verdad la proxima semana les regalo un capito de Alicia o Rosas Purpuras.

Un abrazo a todas y que dios me las cuide y las proteja.

Att:

Princesstar


	8. Encerrados

Hola por fin! les pude publicar el capitulo 06, de esta historia esto va dedicado a todas las bellas personitas que me han honrado con su comentario. ojala y no les decepcione mi historia.

Un abrazo enorme.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6.**

**ENCERRADOS.**

**Todos en algún momento tenemos días buenos, malos y hasta pésimos pero de plano jamás había escuchado que alguien tuviera una semana de perros como la mía, perdón por la expresión pero es que no encuentro ningún comparativo a mi semana, y es que desde el lunes que me levante la tuve pésima, pero gracias a Dios era Sábado y descansaba el Domingo, estuve en cirugía por tres horas con el Doctor Granchéster, y eso era lo que me tenia de pésimo humor, me habían asignado desde el inicio de semana con él, como recordaran soy internista así que aunque me encanta la pediatría me asignan con distintos médicos.**

**Sin embargo si yo creí que el Doctor Legan era un monstruo, Granchéster es un trol hecho y derecho, no ha dejado de gritar por nada, el Lunes ingresamos a cirugía en la cual desafortunadamente no pudimos hacer nada por la paciente, aparentemente el trasplante había sido todo un éxito, la habíamos pasado a cuidados intensivos, pero todo estaba tranquilo la madrugada del Martes mi bíper comenzó a sonar debido a la emergencia, su cuerpo rechazo el trasplante, intente por Dios que intente hacer todo lo posible por que se quedara con nosotros, pero a las 12:45 a.m. dejo completamente de latir, por más intentos de reanimación no me fue posible dejarla con vida, ver a sus padres y esposo de la joven porque era a un joven contaba con apenas con 21 años de vida, me sentí desfallecer al ver en el rostro del joven esposo la desesperación y la negación, es lo más difícil de mi profesión, en cuanto Granchéster llegó, me grito lo incompetente que era.**

- **Es una incompetente, como es posible que no la haya podido salvar**

- **Hice todo lo que me fue posible**

- **Pues no fue suficiente**

- **Pero…**

- **Pero nada White, en esta profesión no es solamente lo que es posible, se hace hasta imposibles… lo entiende- me grito, estaba nerviosa, contristada por lo sucedido, y la verdad me sentía incompetente, incompetente por no poder salvar una vida, me sentí una asesina, por que solamente basto un bisturí para arrancarle la vida a una persona, no aguante más y me puse a llorar.**

- **Por favor detesto a las magdalenas**

- **Es… es un Trol- grite molesta y Salí corriendo del lugar.**

- **White!- fue lo último que escuche antes de perderme en los pasillos.**

** Para colmo de males no mejoraba mis días, ya que era carma, o era la venganza de Granchéster ya que me quede toda la maldita semana con él, me tenia como enfermera más que como medico, no me permitía dar opiniones, por lo tanto la tensión se podía oler a 10 metros de nosotros, eran constantes disputas entre nosotros, era más que obvio, que no me soportaba cerca pero no era mi culpa por Dios.**

**Por ejemplo esta mañana tuve que atender a una señora que estaba con demasiado pero demasiado sobrepeso, que presentaba una arritmia cardiaca, pero la mujer no me permitía revisarla, eso es lo más difícil de mi trabajo por que muchas veces las personas se creen médicos, y esto complica los padecimientos.**

**-Por favor señora permítame revisarla-le comente con voz calmada pero ya un poco enfadada**

**- No, usted es una enfermera ¿Qué va a saber?-comento la doña con prepotencia en la voz**

**-Señora soy médico, por favor-le volví a rogar, mientras intentaba a cercarme con el estetoscopio a revisarla**

**- Ya dije que no… que venga el Doctor Granchéster.**

**-El doctor ahorita se encuentra ocupado, permítame por favor revisarla**

**- Le dije que no**

**-Por favor-comente ya un poco enfadó en mi voz, e inmediatamente me acerque a revisarla**

** -Suélteme maldita yanquee o Gringa de pacotilla- O.k. esto si jamás me había pasado, que me discriminaran? vamos aquí y en China la medicina es igual, quizás cambia la tecnología, pero la ciencia es la ciencia además que diantres le pasaba a esta señora.**

**-Disculpé- fue lo único que se me ocurrió- Pero soy médico y soy su médico por el momento y es necesario revisarla…recuerde que lo único que aquí importa es su salud o al menos a usted le debería de importar señora, aunque por lo que veo no le importa y por lo que por mi respecta me vale un cacahuate…. – no pude terminar por que fui interrumpida por**

**- White!...¿que diablos le pasa?, es esto lo que les enseñan en Estados Unidos, ser irrespetuosos con los pacientes- Por lo regular me considero una persona muy paciente, incluso mis amigas que era demasiado dejada, pero tiene un limite y el mío ya había llegado, dos veces en el mismo día y en menos de una hora me estaba discriminando, ahora comprendía a muchos inmigrantes que cruzan a los Estados Unidos por una oportunidad y a los cuales muchas veces son sobajados y no son respetados sus derechos. - Voy a creer que sea tan inútil para tratar a una paciente enferma por Dios.-Me grito francamente me sentía de la patada, así que Salí inmediatamente sentía que no podía contener más las lagrimas de impotencia y del coraje, así que prácticamente lo deje ahí hablando solo.**

** Quería en ese instante salir huyendo, pero había quedado de pasar a ver a Alicia, y eso fue lo que hice al final ya había salido hace como una hora, pero por intentar atender a la señora de hace rato que al final resulto ser una total pérdida de tiempo, así que me obligue a tranquilizarme y me dirigía a la habitación de mi pequeño ángel.**

- **Hola preciosa como estas-comente desde la puerta y observe que la niña tenía un aspecto un poco más pálido de lo normal y veía hacia la ventana muy seriamente.**

- **Hola Candy-me saludo**

- **Que haces**

- **Nada**

- **¿Qué vez?**

- **El sol, sabes tengo muchas ganas de ir a l parque o a la playa**

- **A la playa y eso por que**

- **Cuando era más chica y mis papas…- se cayó un momento-mis papas aun Vivian fuimos a la playa y recogimos una caracol que lo tenía todo el tiempo en el Buroh cerca de mi cama y me encantaba porque con él podía escuchar el mar.**

- **Y que paso con tu caracol**

- **No se**

- **Como que no sabes?-comente**

- **Todo se quedo en mi casa, y no he vuelto desde que mis padres murieron, además he vivido más tiempo en el hospital-comento con melancolía-Sabes quiero ir al mar y sentir la brisa marina sobre mis pies además de ver el amanecer es genial-comento ya con más alegría**

- **Pequeña algún día iremos**

- **Me lo prometes-me comento con voz ilusionada**

- **Claro, es una promesa-comente mientras cruzaba mi dedo meñique con el de ella que había permanecido levantado.**

- **Candy ¿qué tienes?**

- **Yo nada ¿Por qué?**

- **Te volviste a pelear con el Trol de mi padrino verdad-comento como si nada**

- **Si y no-comente a lo que ella me vio sin entender absolutamente nada-no importa; mejor cuéntame que has hecho hoy**

- **Hice unos dibujos-comento sacándolos debajo de su almohada en ellos se era una mujer alta de cabello castaño Ali me comento que era su mama al lado de la mujer un hombre sonriendo y arriba de el una niña que era ella ese hombre era su papá, aun lado de ellos también sonriendo dibujo a su padrino, a Niel, Karen un poco molesta, pero aun lado de Granchester habia alguien más**

- **Y ella quien es?- señale a la que estaba aun lado del Doctor Granchester**

- **Esa eres tu Candy… aunque creo que no me quedaste bien tienes el pelo más encrespado.-comento ella como reflexionando en su dibujo**

- **Y que representa tu dibujo-le pregunte obviando que en el dibujo que se supone era yo iba tomada de la mano del Trol Granchéster**

- **Las personas más importantes de mi vida-comento ella como si nada, pero yo sentí un nudo en la garganta, al saber que ella me consideraba alguien importante, **

- **Tú también eres muy importante para mi pequeña-comente**

- **Te quiero mucho Candy-comento la niña-ten te lo regalo**

- **Estas segura-**

- **SIP-comento lo tome y con mucho cuidado la doble y me la coloque en la bata.-Hoy tienes el día libre verdad-me comento**

- **Si, de hecho ya termine mi turno y me toca descanso, y regreso el domingo en la tarde ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?**

- **Si un pedacito de pastel de chocolate, y un algodón de azúcar de esos que venden en los parques y una manzana, y…**

- **Tanto dulce te va hacer daño- le comento Niel ingresando en la habitación-Buenas tardes White**

- **Buenas tardes Dr. Legan**

- **Niel pero yo quiero dulces, además quiero unos tacos con chorizo-comento**

- **Que no te gusta la comida del hospital**

- **A quien le va a gustar si esta desabrida, y ya me enfado la gelatina que ni sabor tiene parece agua-hizo un puchero abrazándose ambos brazos**

- **Entonces que se le antoja a la princesa-comento**

- **Tacos con Chorizo o de perdis un plato de pasta de fideo y unos plátanos fritos con crema-comento**

- **Bueno hoy voy a pedir que te hagan eso, pero nada de dulces, entendido-comento él dirigiéndose a amabas**

- **Ni un chocolatito-comento**

- **No ni un chocolatito**

- **Unos papas con sal- comento haciendo un puchero**

- **No**

- **Que malo-comento cruzándose de brazos**

- **Bueno está bien un chocolate-comento el sacando de su bata un chocolate y dándoselo a la niña- Pero es el único entendido que ya me entere que andas vendiendo un abrazo por un chocolate-comento**

- **Chismosos-comento bajo la niña haciéndonos reír a carcajadas.-Bueno pero Candy si me puede traer un pedacito de pastel verdad**

- **No**

- **Ni uno chiquitito-comento haciendo ademanes con su mano**

- **Así**

- **No**

- **Así- señalándolo con sus dedos el tamaño de la rebanada**

- **Ándale si… un pedacito nomas, mira que si me lo trae me tomo todos los medicamentos si… por fis… por fis…por fis... no seas trol-comento la niña en pucheros**

- **Esos pucheros no te va a funcionar, y ¿por qué me dices Trol?**

- **Ándale no seas como mi padrino de Trol-comento la niña- que suficiente tenemos con uno si no vas a dejar de ser mi príncipe para convertirte en un trol**

- **Eso se llama chantaje sabia señorita**

- **No- comento con cara inocente y en ese instante me di cuenta que el doctor Legan ya había cedido. Y que es eso?, yo no chantajeo solamente negocio, entonces que dices**

- **Mmm no se, como que es muy poco para una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, el medicamento te lo tienes que tomar de todas formas, necesito algo más**

- **Algo más que?**

- **Mmm no se-comento él acercándosele a la pequeña y la tomo del estomago comenzando a hacerle cosquillas**

- **Ya… joajana…-comento ella sonriendo**

- **Bueno pequeña- los interrumpí- yo me despido ya conseguiste el permiso del doctor para tu pastel mañana en la tarde te lo traigo**

- **Gracias Candy tu si eres súper-comento ella con una sonrisa radiante y en su mirada ya no estaba la tristeza de hace rato al recordar a sus padres- y no le hagas caso al trol de mi padrino- comento mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.**

**Me despedí de todos y me dispuse a tomar el elevador, para salir por la puerta del personal, me quede pensando en todo lo que me pasó mi semana, y al ver a esa hermosa niña que aun sigue luchando por salir adelante con su vida.**

**En el siguiente piso se detuvo el elevador en el cual subió mi pesadilla de la semana, trate de ignorarlo todo el rato francamente no me complacía hablar con él en absoluto, así que entre más rápido era mejor, el se dedico a verme con indiferencia y yo igual, el silencio era totalmente tenso de repente se siente un jaleo inusual en el elevador y posteriormente las luces se apagan**

- **¿Qué diantres?-pregunte al aire**

- **Al parecer se fue la luz- Comento como si fuese lo más obvio**

- **Que no se supone que hay una planta de luz**

- **Si… ahorita la prenden y así fue la luz regreso pero resulta que el elevador no siguió su camino, y esto comenzó a exasperarme.**

- **No puede ser… maldición-comento Granchéster poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.**

- **Que… que sucede- comente**

- **Sucede que nos quedamos atorados-comento él mientras tocaba un botón de emergencia que al parecer no funcionaba además.**

- **Mi día no puede ser peor-comente molesta**

- **No crea que ami me agrada mucho estar aquí con usted-comento de manera despectiva**

- **Ni ami con un arrogante, presuntuoso y además…- me tuve que morder la lengua antes de seguir**

**-Además…- comento molesto**

- **Nada- conteste y me quede callada, el tiempo se me hacía demasiado lento, además de que mi nerviosismo no paraba, comenzaba a sudar de las manos y comenzaba a sentirme que me asfixiaba, trataba de tranquilizarme, pero no lo lograba a sí que me senté en un rincón totalmente alejada de Doctor, de mi bata saque una barra de chocolate que le llevaba a Ali, pero que al final no se la entregue y comencé a degustarla sin ni siquiera ofrecerme a convidarle un pedazo al trol de la mañana, además la necesitaba para tranquilizarme, si no me iba a dar un ataque de fobia en ese instante.**

- **¿Qué tiene?-comento de manera despectiva mientras se acercaba a mi**

- **Nada**

- **Como que nada esta sudando demasiado-comento**

- **Que le importa-comente de manera tajante alejándome de él, recogiendo un poco más mis piernas y colocando mi cabeza entre ellas**

- **No le cuesta nada ser más amable White-comento, él muy cretino ¿Qué pretendía?, que lo tratara con rosas después de cómo me ha estado humillando, tratándome menos que una enfermera, y además discriminándome por ser simplemente una gringa porque si lo soy, es el lugar donde nací, crecí y viví por muchos años, es difícil dejar todo lo que conoces, para que te lo estén retachando constantemente en la cara, quizás algunos compatriotas no se han compartido de la manera correcta, pero nadie es un santo para…**

- **Lo siento – comento sacándome de mis pensamientos levante la vista y lo vi parado observándome- no debí de hablarle de esa manera en la mañana-comento con voz tranquila, pero yo no conteste estaba demasiado nerviosa por estar encerrada y aun estaba intentando controlarme y temía que si decía algo se me iba a quebrar la voz.- Vaya si es orgullosa- comento después de un gran rato de silencio, pero de igual forma no acepte, ya había pasado tiempo desde que estábamos encerrados, y no mejoraba nada que él estuviera aquí.**

- **Está bien si no quiere hablar pero deje de sudar por Dios que no está haciendo calor-comento y yo volví a levantar mi rostro**

- **Que tiene?¿Por que llora?-comento él poniéndose de cunclillas, pero no conteste no es que no quisiera, en verdad necesitaba gritarle ¨que le importa¨, pero no podía, sentía que me ahogaba en ese instante, sentía una desesperación totalmente fuera de mi, sentía que con cada minuto ese reducido espacio se hacía cada vez más y más chico, sentía una desesperación fuera de lo normal, así que lo único que podía hacer era llorar, llorar para mi, de repente todo se volvió obscuro no podía ver absolutamente nada.**

**Flash Back.**

**El lugar se sentía demasiado frio, no veía nada tenía mucho miedo, mis cabellos rubios que en esas fechas llevaba en un par de coletas estaban húmedos, no sabía dónde estaba y como llegue a ese lugar lo único que recuerdo es que esa tarde había ido a esquiar con mi sobrino Anthony y mis primos Stear y Archie quienes son un año más grandes que up y me pelee con ellos por intentar de levantarme el ánimo, pasaba por un momento totalmente difícil mis padres habían tenido un accidente y se encontraban enfermos en el hospital y nuestra tía me había enviado con mi Hermanos Albert y Pauna a los Alpes según ella para despejarnos, debo reconocer que no tenía el más mínimo humor para eso, así que ese día algo les dije que fue muy feo porque Albert me regaño, el jamás me regañaba hasta ese día, así que Salí corriendo y luego alguien me seguía, no sabía quién era hasta que me caí y vi a dos tipos demasiado gordos, altos y desalineados con mirada amenazadora como pude empecé a correr ya que no me dieron buena espina después de tanto correr me sentía cansada y los tipos me estaban dando alcance en eso uno de ellos comento algo no les preste atención, y sentí como una mano cálida me jalaba y empezamos a correr al dirigir mi cara era mi querida hermana Pauna y de ahí ya no recuerdo más nada, al despertar me encontraba totalmente desconcertada al no reconocer el lugar**

- **Estas bien pequeña- me comento con mirada conciliadora**

- **S…si..si… lo…lo siento-comencé a llorar y ella me abrazo el lugar era muy reducido.**

- **Ya nos debes estar buscando-comento ella levantándose**

- **A dónde vas-pregunte asustada el lugar era demasiado tétrico y además en todos lados había nieve, estaba helando.**

- **Voy a buscar un poco de leña**

- **No…- la tome de la mano- no te vayas-comente entre hipidos**

- **Pequeña tengo que buscar un poco de leña para calentarnos-comento ella**

- **Pero… y si regresan-comente**

- **¿Quiénes van a regresar princesa?**

- **Los hombres malos**

- **No te preocupes nos hemos alejado bastante, además no me pienso alejar mucho, no sé cuánto nos hemos alejado y además que no podemos ir a ningún lado solamente esperar a que nos rescaten, al menos por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer-comento sonriendo- me dejaras ir, te juro que no tardo**

- **Me lo prometes**

- **Si te lo prometo-comento ella. No supe cuanto tardo en realidad pero para mí fue eterno, con cada instante se me hacia desesperante, y para terminar comenzó hacer demasiado frio y veía la nieve caer.**

- **Esta helando-comento mi hermana ingresando a la cueva**

- **Está nevando Pauna...-comente desesperada**

- **Tranquila-comento ella de manera tranquila**

- **Pero…pero así no nos van a encontrar-comente ya llorando**

- **Ven pequeña todo estará bien-comento ella- Albert jamás nos va a dejar solas-comento ella sonriendo, mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas**

- **Tengo miedo-comente**

- **No te preocupes aquí estoy, nada malo te va a pasar- me soltó del abrazo para prender el fuego eran pocas ramas pero estaban mojadas así que no se pudo prender a causa de la humedad, en mi hermana vi la preocupación, pero al darse cuenta de que la observaba me sonreía de manera conciliadora para darme ánimos.**

**Conforme pasaban las horas empezaba hacer más frio, y lo que parecía ser una simple nevada se había convertido en una tormenta, mi chaqueta no era suficiente para calentarme y a falta del fuego era más calante el frio, temblaba de manera inconsciente, mi hermana me paso sus brazos sobre los míos y abrió su chaqueta.**

- **Ven así estarás más calientita-comento cubriéndome con la chaqueta, el frio era demasiado además el cansancio, ya me estaba afectando, así que ella me coloco en el suelo, espérame**

- **Que vas hacer-comente**

- **Una cama para que duermas-comento ella quitándose su suéter y dejándose solamente una ligera blusa de algodón.**

- **Y tu**

- **Yo, estoy bien pequeña…ven acuéstate-comento en cuanto coloco su suéter en el suelo y encima de mí su chaquetón que era de color caqui, **

- **Acuéstate conmigo-comente haciéndome a un lado, y ella lo hizo alcance a notar que ella también estaba helada.**

- **Candy, preciosa-comento ella**

- **Si…**

- **No te preocupes por mamá y papá ellos van a estar bien, tu solamente tienes que tener fe**

- **Si…pero…**

- **Está bien tener miedo, pero no es justo que te desquites con los demás**

- **Lo siento en verdad….lo siento-comente llorando**

- **A mí no me tienes que pedir disculpas si no a tus primos- comento ella**

- **Te quiero mucho hermana-comente**

- **Y yo a ti hermosa-comento ella mientras me abrazaba detenimiento la cueva**

- **Pauna, hermana creo que ya amaneció-le hable para que despertara ya que ella aun estaba dormida, pero ella no me contesto imagine que estaba cansada y vi que ella no estaba cubierta aun estaba haciendo frio así que decidí cubrirla con su chaqueta la cueva era demasiado pequeña y la entrada**

- **Pauna!... Pauna!- comencé a gritar al no encontrar salida de la cueva todo…todo el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve a causa de la tormenta de ayer, pero mi hermana no contestaba.-PAUNA!-grite aun más recio pero no contesto, al acercarme a ella note que se encontraba demasiado Helada de hecho sus labios estaban azules empecé a llorar de miedo e impotencia.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

- **Señorita White-escuche lejanamente que me hablaban-Candy-notaba desesperación en su voz y poco a poco comencé a abrir mis ojos y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de color azul-verdoso del doctor Granchéster y me arroje a sus brazos a llorar tenía miedo, mucho miedo al verme a un encerrada en el elevador, inmediatamente sentí sus cálidos brazos sobre mi cintura abrazándome fuertemente.**

- **Ya tranquila todo va a estar bien-comento mientras acariciaba mi cabello. -No va a pasar nada, aquí estoy-cometo, en cuanto me tranquilice y sin soltarme del abrazo el coloco su chaquete sobre mis hombros, unos minutos después nadie dijo nada y me separe lentamente.**

- **Gracias-rompí el silencio**

- **Por nada… pero…**

- **Pero…-comenté**

- **Usted sufre de claustrofobia por qué no lo menciono antes**

- **No es algo que me guste hablar**

- **Entiendo… puedo preguntarle algo más yo le hice la indicación de que continuara**

- **Quien es Pauna?**

- **Pauna?**

- **Lo menciono, cuando estaba teniendo su crisis repetía ese nombre y pues me…**

- **Vaya no pensé que fuera un cotilla-comente**

- **No, es que… bueno entiendo si no me quiere decir**

- **Es mi hermana**

- **Y se puede saber en qué se relaciona ella**

- **Ella murió cuando nos quedamos ence…encerradas en la nieve cuando yo tenía 8 años.**

- **Lo siento**

- **No importa-comente levantándome de golpe y dándole la espalda ya que había vuelto a recordar un suceso tan doloroso de mi niñez-Paso hace mucho tiempo.**

- **Si importa Candy, es algo que te está afectando… tranquila- comento él mientras me abrazaba tiernamente, sin dejar espacio entre nosotros.**

- **Gracias**

- **Ahora se porque te llevas también con Ali**

- **No entiendo**

- **Ambas son dos mujeres dignas de admiración-comento él, provocando que me sonrojara.**

- **Te ves preciosa cuando sonríes-comento él, provocando que mi sonrojo se volviera mega notorio y poco a poco nos acercábamos más como si eso fuera posible me quede paralizada observando su mirada debía reconocer que era sumamente atractivo, sus ojos y su cara aunque demasiado seria.**

- **Usted nunca sonríe-comente**

- **Aveces…**

- **Yo nunca lo he visto-comente**

- **Mmm… es que no puedo sonreír a alguien que me llama Trol, monstruo, defecto de la naturaleza, descerebrado Mmm… se me olvida otra-comento provocando que me sonrojara más pero en su mirada no había ira si no diversión y si el Doctor Granchéster se estaba burlando de mi- sabe para ser pecosa es debo reconocer que es…- ya no dijo más, estábamos a punto de que nuestros labios se juntaran cuando.**

- **Doctor Granchéster, Doctora White lo sentimos mucho- pero este elevador….**

- **Eh…este si…está bien Benjamín, con tu permiso-comento el Doctor Granchéster.**

* * *

**Nota de la autoria:**

**Chaca chacan... casi...casi se besaban pero nooo...**

**Un abrazo chicas y ahora si cada semana tendran un capitulo ya tengo adelantado el otro ojala y les guste**

**Las quiero mucho!**


	9. CAP07 TRATO

**Hola! hasta que por fin, pude escaparme de mi trabajo,´para poderles publicar un capitulo más, solamente esperando que no se hayan olvidado de ella, y les tengo una sorpresita, ya tengo el capitulo 08 y voy a mitad del 09, esperando que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 07…**

**TRATO.**

Desde el accidente en el elevador, parecía un juego totalmente inmerso, ninguno de los dos lo mencionábamos de hecho si era posible tratábamos de evitarnos lo más posible y esto se debió a que estaba de nueva cuenta en pediatría lo que era perfecto para mí ya que no podía evitar sentir mis piernas temblar, francamente debía demitir que Granchéster era algo atractivo… bueno ya lo reconozco ¡ es atractivo, guapo, inteligente y bueno… algo… quizás… a lo mejor… algo ¡sexy!, por Dios que cosas se me vienen a la mente… en ¿que estaba?... así, les decía era algo en común acuerdo entre los dos sin mencionar alguna palabra claro, incluso en las tardes de la comida cuando yo llegaba con Alis, el se retiraba o viceversa el caso es que procuraba pasar lo más desapercibida posible y al parecer estaba funcionando ya que nadie lo notaba, bueno contando que el chismerío entre nosotros era la relación entre Legan y Hamilton, y es que era un cuadro en verdad hermoso el ver a la acostumbrada huraña enfermera colorada o al malhumorado doctor Legan algo contrariado en la situación a pesar de sus fallidos intentos de no hacer lo obvio que se huele a millones de kilómetros hasta creo que Roberts el guardia del estacionamiento lo sabe y eso que el entra hasta ya entradas en la noche y se va aun antes de que el alba salga, en fin…. Hoy parecía ser un día de esos, me encantaba el hospital la verdad es que debía reconocer que estaba aprendiendo más que en Estados Unidos aunque muchas veces extrañaba mi familia y a mi padre aunque siguiera sin dirigirme la palabra por a ver volado del nido para seguir a un vago descerebrado, aprovechado, y no sé cuantos diminutivos más dijo mi padre de él, ahora veo que fui una tonta aunque a decir verdad de seguir en Estados Unidos jamás había conocido a la pequeña Alicia.

-**Hola hermosa**- salude, al verla pude notar que tenía un tono más pálido de lo normal y en su carita no se veía la misma alegría que siempre tenía.

-**Ho…hola**- comento ella tosiendo un poco

-**Te sientes mal**- comente, al mismo tiempo que me reprendía mentalmente; inmediatamente la tente con mi mano y estaba algo fría de su cuerpo.- **estas fría deberías cubrirte**- comente intentando colocarle las sabanas.

-**No tengo mucho calor, es más desearía un baño con agua helada**- comento cosa que no me agrado en absoluto a lo cual le cheque la temperatura mejor con el termómetro. - **Además de que me duele mucho la cabeza y aquí**- comento colocándose su mano algo temblorosa en su pecho. Al ver el termómetro inmediatamente di la alarma ya que lo que Ali estaba padeciendo era un shock a causa de la temperatura, no tarde mucho al ver que ella empezaba a vomitar

-**Que sucede**- comento Legan corriendo mientras yo estaba haciendo esfuerzo por mantener a la niña despierta ya que poco a poco comenzaba a quedarse dormida ya que instantes la crisis comenzó, al ella sentirse muy mareada.- **Alicia tiene temperatura de 39° C y cuenta con taquicardia de 130.**

-**Maldita sea…. Hay que inyectarle inmediatamente**…- fue algo sumamente rápido me sentía frustrada por que no parecía bajar la fiebre y para complicar la situación empezó a tener una crisis respiratoria Legan gritaba improperios constantemente, inmediatamente se traslado a Alicia a la sala de cuidados intensivos, además de que aún se desconocía la causa de la fiebre pero ahorita lo más importante era estabilizar a la niña.

Después de un gran trabajo y tenerla que conectar con oxigeno, logramos estabilizarla antes de que entrara en coma a causa de la fiebre.

Legan mando a hacer una seria de estudios y desde ese instante declino a los demás pacientes a Stephan, Granchéster por su parte se apareció una hora después de la estabilización debido a que se encontraba en cirugía.

-**Como esta- **llego demasiado aturdido y desesperado Granchester

-Mejor

-**Qué diablos le pa**so- comento ya molesto

**-No lo sé, maldita sea**

-**Y qué diablos haces entonces perdiendo el tiempo**.- contesto molesto Granchéster, después ya no escuche más ya que me fui a dar otras rondas. Al finalizar decidí pasar para checar personalmente a la niña y me sorprendió ver a Granchéster casi llorando.

-**Ella va a estar bien**- le comente mientras le entregaba un vaso con café que había traído para Legan pero al parecer ya se había retirado

-**Gracia**s- comento en un susurro, yo no le preste mucha atención estaba volteando para varios lados- si busca a Legan ya se fue- era obvio pero no quise comentar más nada.

-**No ha despertado**- comente

-**No, estoy muy desesperado sabe**- comento algo nervioso se notaba preocupación en su voz.

-**Me asuste demasiado… creo que al final tiene razón**- comente

-**Razón de que**- comento viéndome directamente a los ojos como si realmente fuere interesante

-**De que en verdad me falta mucho por aprender**- comente algo nervioso al sentir su mirada observándome detenidamente.

-**Lo ira aprendiendo poco a poco**- comento al aire- **me han contado que se va a decidir por la pediatría es verdad**?- comento

-**Si, la verdad me encantan los niños y me deprime ver a un hermoso ángel así**- comente contristada

-**La quiere mucho verdad- **

**-La adoro, en este tiempo he llegado a adorarla**

-**Es una niña encantadora, al igual que su madre sabe, aunque algo testaruda-** contesto con una sonrisa

-**Si algo, aunque eso también lo tiene por usted y el doctor Legan, creo que no tiene de donde tomar un mejor ejemplo.**

-**Oiga!-** comento de manera más cordial, francamente jamás creí hablar con él así.- **sabe es duro para ella, pero es mi pequeña guerrera**

**-Creo que de todos, es una niña que da unas ganas enormes de no rendirse, siempre que estoy cerca de ella se me olvida todo es como una luz en mi túnel**

**-Vaya yo jamás lo pensé así, me salió filosofa doctora White**

-**Candice**- comente

-**Perdón**

-**Mi nombre Candice… doctor Granchéster**

-**Gracias por la confianza, sabe hace tiempo yo conocí aun Andley, usted es pariente de ellos no?, o a lo mejor me equivoco-**

**-No sé si será el mismo puede ser,**- comente.

-**Se llama Albert Andley un buen amigo en realidad, un hombre amable y algo…**

**Albert vaya el mundo es muy chico entonces**- comente – **la extraña**

**-A quien**

**-A su novia…**

**A Susana, un poco quizás**- comento-

-**Tiene un poco de crema**- comente señalando encima del labio a lo cual él se paso la lengua por el labio, y yo me voltee pero volvió a tomar café a lo cual ahora su lengua no alcanzo ese punto- **puedo**- comente acercándome un poco más y le pase con la servilleta casi cerca de la nariz.

- **Sabe tiene pecas en la punta de la nariz**-comento él mientras todavía tenía la servilleta en su boca- **justamente aquí-** comento acercándonos un poco más casi nuestra respiración se entremezclaba, me sentía profundamente nerviosa sabía que estaba pasando pero no pensaba no dejaba de sentir esto.

-**Cof- cof**-se escucho débilmente a lo cual inmediatamente nos separamos, un segundo después él se levanto de su asiento

-**Yo es…to…-**

-**Voy a ver a la niña**- comente quien seguía tosiendo, inmediatamente me coloque los sapos de trapo, los guantes y un cubre bocas aun con mi corazón latiendo a mil por horas.

-**Can…Candy… que**…- comento la niña

-**Shhh…-** comente- **tranquila, no paso nada solamente tuviste un poco de fiebre es todo. ¿Cómo te sientes?-** le pregunte mientras la revisaba

-**Un poco mareada y algo cansada**

-**Duerme un poquito más, es por la fiebre**- comente

-**Como sigues pequeña**- escuche la voz del Doctor Granchéster.

**-Cansada**- comento ella

-**Pues duérmete otro ratito más**

**-No puedo**

**-Por que**

-**Por el ruido**- comento ella, señalando débilmente la maquina que se encontraba conectada a su derecha la cual indicaba el ritmo cardiaco, el cual marcaba estable.

**-Ni modo tendrás que intentarlo**

-**Léeme un cuento**- comento ella.

**-Un cuento, no me se ninguno.**

**Por favor**- comento ella

**Está bien**

- **Voy a avisarle al doctor Legan que ya despertó**- comente saliendo de la habitación.

Alicia salió a la mañana siguiente de la terapia intensiva y le habían retirado el oxigeno, había tenido una crisis debido a que se le estaba desarrollando una pequeña bronquitis, estaba en observación constantemente a lo cual para la mala suerte de la niña la tenían completamente encerrada, no podía deambular como ella quería por los pasillos, esto la había tenido de mal humor a lo cual le había traído varios cuadernos para colorear y algunas revistas.

- **Hola Alis**

- **Hola Candy**- comento con desgana

- **Como te sientes**

- **Aburrida**- comento

- **mira que te traje**- comente mientras me acercaba y le mostraba un catalogo con ropa, muñecas y algunos sombreros.

- **hay que bonito**- señalo hacia donde se encontraba un niño jugando en el parque

- **eso es de niño**- mencione

- **no digo la ropa, si no el parque**- comento

- **El parque**- no le encontré nada en particularmente interesante o llamativo, pero al parecer para ella era algo atrayente

-** que te interesa del parque Alis**- se escucho una voz en la puerta sobre saltándonos, por lo regular seguíamos en nuestro juego de ocultarnos.

- **Tengo muchas ganas de ir, mi mamá prometió llevarme cuando saliera del hospital**- comento ella, esto nos lleno de tristeza- **no importa**- comento ella cambiando de tema- Padrino me compras esta muñeca. Comento ella señalando una Barbie con material como de doctor

- **Mmm… si te has portado bien si**

**- como me puedo portal mal aquí?-** comento ella como si fuese algo lógico-

**- me refiero a no hacer enojar a las enfermeras y ni saltarse la comida-** le comento

-** Pero es que sabe horrible, haber porque no comes tu eso-** comento ella haciendo pucheros.

- **mmm… será porque yo no estoy…-** se cayó al ver lo que iba a decir- **como sea debes comerte todo**

- **Pero yo no quiero eso**- comento ella enfadada a lo cual se veía graciosa ya que se le hacia una pequeña hendidura en su cabecita calva debido a la quimioterapia que es sometida.

-** bueno vamos hacer un trato**

**- Que trato-** comento ella, algo dudosa

-**Te compro tu muñeca si te comes todo y te tomas el medicamento tal y como es y… no haces enfadar a las enfermeras entendido**.

- **Mmm… no se me hace justo es mucho por uno**- comento reflexionando

- **entonces que quieres**

**- un fin de semana para** **mí, contigo y Candy fuera del hospital**- comento

- **Eso es chapuza no sabía señorita**

**- no se llama negociar**- comento ella sabiamente.

- **Además de que ese día debe de ser solamente mío y me debes de comprar todo lo que yo quiera**- comento con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

- **Mmm tendría que checarlo con Legan**

**- Por fis-** dijo ella haciendo ojitos de borreguito a medio morir

- **Pero no sabe si la doctora White pueda**

**- verdad que si puedes Candy**- comento ella haciendo los mismo ojitos- y no quiero dormir en el hospital esa noche

- **eh…esto yo**…

- **por fis… si, di que si Candy.**

* * *

Los días pasaron con total calma, Alicia parecía recuperarse favorablemente veía las revistas y señalaba que era lo que le iba pedir a su padrino, cosas que a mi parecer no son solamente para ella ya que incluía carritos, muñecos de acción, barbies de distintas, hasta globos y golosinas.

Tal y como había acordado Alicia no había hecho enfadar a ninguna enfermera y se comía todo aunque claro también debía de reconocer que el cambio de menú ayudaba mucho, ya que incluía pasta, longaniza, tacos de varias carnes, le había quitado el hígado, frutas más variadas y la gelatina no divisaba por ningún lado, además de que había queso e incluso pastel creí a verle visto en mas de alguna ocasión, esto gracias a su doctor es decir a Legan y como agradecimiento Alicia marco un libro sobre algunas novedades medicas.

-** y esto…creo que esto será suficiente que me compre mi padrino**- comento mientras terminaba de encerrar en un circulo un reloj de Minie Mouse.- será genial el fin de semana

- **sí, preciosa, por cierto Alesha esta súper contenta con poderte conocer**

- **y yo también**- comento ella alegre

- **yo pensé que ya se había retirado White**- comento en la puerta Granchéster, aun seguíamos evitándonos aunque a veces era inevitable.

- **en un rato me retiro-** comente sin darle importancia al asunto.

-** Padrino sabes ya termine de marcar lo que me vas a comprar**- comento Alis mientras le mostraba el folleto a Granchéster

- **Así**- comento interesado

- **si te los marque con rojo**- comento ella

- **Mmm… para que quieres un muñeco de acción**

- **para Brandon de la cama 411-** comento ella como si nada, a lo cual el solamente levanto una ceja- **es que el me comento el otro día que quería uno de estos, y no se quería tomar el medicamento así que le dije que en navidad le regalaría uno si se tomaba todo e iba a las terapias**- comento ella como si nada, el paciente del 411, se encontraba en rehabilitación debido a un accidente de coche había quedado sin movilidad en sus piernas a lo cual fue operado.

- **y esto… no es para ti verdad**- comento el

-** no como crees...**

- **entonces**

- **Es para Vane del 512, ella quiere un libro de cómo tratar el asma**- comento ella – **pero como no encontré nada parecido creo que le gustara... espero-** comento ella con total tranquilidad.

Se nos pasaron las horas escuchando a la niña mientras mencionaba para cada quien era los juguetes en pocas palabras Granchéster pasaba de ser del huraño Doctor Granchéster a papa Noel y hacía gestos pero cuando veía los ojitos de ella, no se podía negar y creo que yo también, me negaría aunque mi cartera se viera afectada. Aunque a decir verdad me preguntaba cuanto se afectara la economía de Granchéster, digo al final el es dueño de una cuarta parte de esto ¿no?, y por lo que escuche su familia tiene otros negocios asa que… que tanto es tantito.

- **buenas noches padrino, buenas noches Candy**- comento Alicia quedándose completamente dormida.

- **Se ve tan tierna dormida-** comente mientras le acomodaba la sabana para que la cubriera más.

- **la verdad es que así nadie creería que es un torbellino**- comento Granchéster.

- **Ya termino su turno verdad**…

- **si**

- **vamos la llevo a su casa**

- **no es necesario, que se moleste**.

- **no es ninguna molestia, le acompaño**.- me quede pensando un rato, ¿Por qué no aceptar?, ¿Qué puede suceder?.

Durante todo el trayecto no hablamos nada se sentía cierta tensión entre ambos, así que me dedique a apreciar la calle de noche que de verdad debo de reconocer que se veía hermoso de noche, desde que llegue no he tenido el tiempo ni las ganas de apreciar la belleza del lugar rodeada de algunos castillos y lugares en verdad maravillosos.

- **Aquí es**- comento sacándome de mi observación

- **ah…si… Gracias Doctor Granchéster**

- **Terrance**- comentó

-** Perdón me llamo Terrance**- comentó, - **si no estamos en el trabajo me gustaría que me llamara por mi nombre de pila**

- **Gracias Terrance**- comenté nos quedamos viendo fijamente nos comenzábamos a acercar pero yo decidí separarme.

- **Candy yo… lo del otro día… lo…**

- **Olvídelo si-** comente

- **amigos**- comento el ya un poco tranquilo- **digo por el bien de Alis ella la aprecia demasiado, y sería bueno al menos tratarnos un poco mejor no cree**- comento al ver mi mirada.

- **eh…si… amigos**- y le extendí mi mano como para cerrar el trato- **buenas noches Terrance**- comente mientras bajaba del auto.

* * *

hola chicas hermosas!

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, el proximo se los estare publicando el fin de semana, espero que sea de su agrado, un abrazo enorme.

les pongo una provadita del siguiente capitulo...

- **Menudo yo, quiero un menudo…puedo-comento la pequeña**

- **Claro que si-comento Terry**

- **Por cierto Alicia te tengo un regalo, me acompañas**

- **Si-comento la pequeña**

- **Yo voy con ustedes**

- **Usted no puede ingresar a la habitación de una señorita- le reto Alesha**

- **-eh… pero…**

- **Pero nada…mejor venga ayúdeme en la cocina así su mente no imaginara cosas extrañas- le reto**

- **Pero…**

- **O que acaso no puede**

- **Claro que puedo**

- **Nos vemos padrino-sonrío Alicia- tendrá galletitas con nuez**

- **Si en un ratito están.**

- **Vamos-comente, nos subimos las escaleras de caracol, hasta llegar a mi departamento, **

- **Aquí vives**


End file.
